


Frostbitten

by Sobredenatural



Series: Bleeding Hearts [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Love, Love/Hate, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobredenatural/pseuds/Sobredenatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki were good friends as children. But lately, things have changed. The kind, young prince she once knew is gone. Although, Loki is determined to get what he desires.  </p><p>*Post - The Dark World</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Monster and The Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter from mischiefandmagic's story: A Short History of Swordhand and Silvertongue, so general credit goes to them.

A young boy frowned as the sound of laughter interrupted his thoughts. Quickly, he slammed the book he was reading shut and stomped over to the others. "Keep it down, some people would prefer not to hear the annoying sound of your voices!" he growled, his emerald eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Oh come on, Loki, you're no fun." Whined one of the children. His hair was shoulder length and blonde, his eyes as blue as the sky.

Loki rolled his eyes, " I don't need to be fun. "

"Well at least try and be. Come play with us." A light voice said from the back of the crowd. Loki raised an eyebrow and out stepped the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was short and she too, had long blonde locks of hair, though they we far longer than those of the boy's. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her skin was pale like his.

"Um...I suppose I can give it a t-try." Loki stuttered.

The girl smiled. "Good," She said after motioning for him to stand beside her. "I'm Sif." She whispered.

"Loki." He smiled.

"You must be Thor's brother," Loki nodded and cast a quick glance at his brother who was now telling some sort of joke to the others.

"I believe you and I are going to be good friends." 

 

"Ok, what do you guys want to play?" Thor asked.

One of the other boys spoke up," I think we should pretend to rescue a maiden from an evil monster."

Thor smiled,"Good idea Fandral!"   
He began to scan the group, "You, me, Volstagg, and Hogun will be the warriors. Sif you'll be the maiden-"

"But I don't want to be the maiden. I wanna be a warrior too." Sif whined.

"You're the only girl though," Volstagg pointed out.

Sif crossed her arms and Thor continued, "Lastly, Loki, you can play the monster."

"I'm always the monster, Thor. Can't we all just be warriors?"

"You're the best at playing the monster, though. You can even cast spells!" Thor pointed out.

Loki frowned but agreed none the less. After the game started, Loki conjured a few things to keep Thor and his friends busy as he stepped over to talk to Sif. "Don't let him get to you," he said as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sick of people treating me like I'm just a stupid woman who is constantly needing saving!" Sif confessed.

Loki looked down at his feet, then back at her, "You know, one day, I'll bet you'll be the fiercest warrior in all of Asgard. You'll prove all the others, including Thor, how wrong they were for doubting you."

Sif smiled," Thanks, Loki." She leaned over and pulled him into a tight embrace that surprised him at first, but he hugged her back only a moment after.

"And you know what; I'll bet you will be Asgard's greatest hero one day." She smiled. "And every monster will cower at the mere sight of you."


	2. Loneliness Can Break Even the Strongest of Hearts

"Did you really think I was gone, brother?" A voice laughed, mockingly. "We all know I'm much too powerful to perish so easily. Soon, I will have my revenge."

Thor's eyes shot open. He gazed around his chambers only to see he was alone. It had to be late as the sky was still dark outside his window. Sighing, Thor sat up straight and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Ever since Loki's demise in Svartalfheim, Thor's dreams were haunted by his brother.

Knowing very well he wouldn't be able to fall asleep so easily again, Thor decided to take a walk down the castle halls. Everything was silent, not even a bird chirped .

Almost out of nowhere, a cry broke the silence. Thor began to run towards the sound. Had the Dark Elves returned? Finally, he reached the room in which seemed to carry the source of the cry. It was Sif's chambers. Before he could even open the door, Thor heard her voice.

"Why did you have to leave!" she sobbed, this time in a more hushed tone. "You may have changed, and probably not for the better, but-" Sif stopped and sniffed, "you can't leave me alone. Please, just come back."

Thor's eyes widened, Who was she talking to? He grabbed the handle and quietly peered inside. Sif sat with her back to the door staring at a small silver dagger. Thor looked closer and immediately recognized it. It was one of Loki's, or so he presumed. Thor had seen him crafting it himself, putting the most intricate designs on its hilt. He had never actually seen Loki use it, which surprised Thor, since he put so much care into making it. Now the question was; How did Sif get it?

Thor softly knocked on Sif's door to alert her of his presence. Sif stiffened and whipped around after snatching the dagger and hiding it behind her back. "Thor? What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, Thor guessed she had been doing so for a while.

"I could ask you the same." Thor said and came inside.

Sif swiftly wiped away the stray tears and stood up straight. "Just thinking about ...my mother. I miss her so much," she lied.

Thor was about to tell her that he knew the reason for her crying, but he figured she did not want to discuss the matter of the fallen prince. Instead, Thor came and sat down on her bed, then patted the spot next to him, indicating her to sit. Sif obeyed and took a seat beside him. Next thing she knew, Sif's head was buried in Thor's chest as she broke out into another fit of sobs.

"It's okay, I know how you feel." Thor whispered into her ear.

Sif looked up at him, then wrapped her arms around Thor's neck and kissed him.


	3. Even Kings Lie

Loki clenched his teeth together in anger at the sight in front of him. The one person he cared for was of course, in love with his brother. Thor always got whatever Loki wanted, even if it was simply the last piece of bread or the spot on the throne. Loki knew he shouldn't be surprised, for he was aware all along that the one Sif truly loved was Thor and not him.

Before he could flap his wings and fly off back to his room, Loki smirked when Thor pushed Sif away. "Lady Sif, I do not think this is a good idea. I am already with Jane and I only wish to stay friends, I'm very sorry."

Sif looked hurt, but after years of pain on the battlefield, she threw that look to the wind and replaced it with a more dignified expression, "I understand. It was silly of me to do that... I just-"

"Get some rest, Sif. We can talk in the morning," Thor cut her off. After standing up, Thor reached down and hugged the warrioress, then left, closing the door tightly behind him.

Sif crawled to the middle of her bed and balled her hands into fists. "Ugh, I'm so stupid!" she half-yelled to herself. "Oh Loki, I wish you were here, I know you'd be able to make up a way for me to smile," Sif sighed, before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Loki crept into her room, and transformed from the crow he posed as to his normal self. "I apologize for leaving, Lady Sif. I hope you will learn to forgive me," he said sadly, as he stroked her cheek, then kissed her head gently.

Sif's eyes snapped open, but no one was there. She put her hand to her cheek, recalling the chill she had felt in her slumber. Sif looked around the room once more before closing her eyes again, leaving her to ponder what had sent the shivers down her spine as she slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sif marched down to Odin's throne room, her boots causing loud echoes throughout the castle. When she reached him, Sif bowed down and put her arm on her heart, "Greetings, Odin."

"Lady Sif." Odin nodded. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sif stood, "I wish to go to Svartalfheim and retrieve Loki's body."

Odin stiffened, "That will not be necessary. I have already sent soldiers to get him. He was cremated not but three days ago."

"And this wasn't made a public matter?" Sif gasped, joyous her friend's body had at least made it back home, but infuriated that there was no proper ceremony, especially for a royal.

Odin crossed his legs, "There would be no use to that. Loki was a monster. He did not deserve to be celebrated."

"He was your son!" Sif shouted angrily, shaking slightly as she did so.

Odin stood from his throne, "He was no son of mine! He was no more than a nasty frost giant!"

Sif narrowed her eyes and stomped over to where Odin sat, "How dare you!"

Odin pushed up into her face and glared at her, "What do you care? You could use Loki's death to your advantage. With him gone, Thor's more vulnerable! Isn't that what you want?"

Sif stepped back, "How did you-"

"Oh please, the whole kingdom knows it, except for maybe Thor, himself. From what I've heard, though, he does now." Odin snickered.Fighting back tears, Sif turned heel and ran off, not quite knowing where she was going.

Before she knew it, Sif found herself at Loki's door. Of course, she had always come to him when she was upset and the thing was, Sif was more than upset. Not only was she angry that the king treated her dear friend with such disdain, but she also knew that what he told her was a lie. Someone, somewhere, would've said something about the prince's cremation as news traveled fast within Asgard, even secrets. Taking her mind off the matter, Sif opened the door to Loki's room, which creaked loudly. She hoped she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention because of it. Sif had no idea how she would explain herself for being found in Loki's room.

Inside, a large, round, bed was centered against the far left wall and spread around the room were collections of various books, some even littering the floor. On the right hand side of the room, sat a desk piled high with even more books, herbs, and colorful liquids Sif didn't dare touch.

A thick layer of dust had formed on many of the items in Loki's room, reminding Sif that Loki hadn't occupied it since before he tried to gain rule of Asgard. That seemed like centuries ago even though it had only been a few years, which to her, being practically immortal, wasn't quite long.

Sif sat on the floor and wondered how everything had gone so wrong, so fast. One day, she's in the garden playing hide and seek with her friend, the next he is trying to overthrow her king, and for what? Loki never had a desire for power, or so Sif thought.

Once darkness began to creep into the window, Sif figured it was no use going back to her room, so she went over and laid down on Loki's bed. She smiled as it still had a slight trace of Loki's smell, oh how she wished things weren't so complicated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sif's eyes flew open when she realized a guard had spotted her. She whispered curses to herself for leaving the door cracked, but stood up nonetheless.

"Loki had taken a book from me long ago, and I wished to acquire it back. I must have fallen asleep while looking," she lied. Sif was very satisfied by her lying skills, taught to her by none other than the God of Lies himself. It wasn't the most noble skill to have, but it did come in handy quite often.

The guard raised an eyebrow, but continued walking and said no more. Sif breathed a sigh of relief and slid out of Loki's chambers.

While she made her way to the training arena, a thought crossed Sif's mind; why had Odin been acting so strange? Sif knew Odin was angry at his step-son, yet she didn't believe that the king would have said the awful things he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today, Sif fought with a strange sense of ferocity that she rarely ever saw. She assumed she was finally just letting out all the anger and frustration she felt recently. Over her shoulder, Sif could see the shadowy figures of the Warriors Three. Sif ignored them until finally Volstagg spoke up, "Lady Sif, we heard about what happened with you and Odin."

"So?" Sif asked, not taking her eyes off the dummy she was now sparing.

Volstagg came in front of Sif, trying to get her full attention, "So, knowing you, there's obviously some kind of dubious plan going through that head of yours and whatever it might be,we have decided to help you."


	4. The Case of the Missing Prince

"Why would you help me?" Sif asked, astounded. She knew very well that all of them hated Loki with a passion.

Volstagg smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, "Because we are your friends and even if we do not agree with your plans entirely, we will stick with you to the end."

"Thank you, Volstagg," Sif hugged her friend.

He crossed his big, fat arms, "So what is it that you plan to do?"

"Odin lied to me. He told me that Loki's body had already been retrieved and cremated, though I do not think that is true. You know how fast things spread around here, someone would've said something. Therefore, I am planning to go to Svartalfheim and get him, he might've done awful things, but he doesn't deserve to be left there," she explained.

Volstagg's eyes were wide, but he simply replied, "You really are one crazy woman." Sif's spirits fell. "But, like I said, we will stick with you."

 

In the stables, each of the group mounted their horses and set off towards the Bifrost. To their luck, no one seemed to pay much attention to the four warriors charging through town. Sif remembered a festival was to take place later that night, so them riding really wasn't an odd sight.

"Heimdall," Sif greeted the watchman.

Heimdall smiled down at her warmly, "Hello Lady Sif. To where is it you wish to go?"

Sif shuffled her feet, but then looked up at him with an unflinching gaze, "Svartalfheim."

Heimdall raised an eyebrow questioningly, but nodded. He grabbed his sword and ignited the Bifrost. It sprung to life as it began to spin and then, a portal opened in front of them. The four warriors walked in and were blasted to a whole new word.

All around them was nothing but a barren land of sand and rocks. "This place gives me chills just being here," Fandral muttered to himself. Sif ignored him and turned around to face the others.

"We'll circle around and meet back here in about thirty minutes, okay?" The others nodded and they went their separate ways to look for the body of Loki. Sif headed north and kept her eyes peeled, she figured finding a body in the barren wasteland that they were in couldn't be too hard. Yet, she was very wrong.

After about twenty-five minutes, Sif was about to turn back and find her companions until she spotted something shining in the sand. She walked over, cautiously, and found a small piece of golden armor, underneath it, the sand had been disturbed. Sif picked up the piece and examined it carefully, her eyes widened, it was Loki's.

Sif glanced around the perimeter and found something peculiar. A single set of footsteps led away from the disturbed sand. She began to follow them, careful not to step on a print. Sif walked on for what seemed like forever, practically forgetting about the others. Then, out of now where, the prints just stopped. Sif furrowed her brows and put one foot past the last footprint and was sent whizzing off into an unknown location.

When Sif opened her eyes, she stood in a cave that had glowing blue rocks encircling what looked to be the way out. With her sword at the ready, she followed the path and gasped, she was back in Asgard which meant one thing. Loki was alive and most likely in hiding. Maybe that's why Odin had been so harsh. Sif thought. Maybe he knew Loki had escaped, and already in shame, decided to cover up his step-son's disappearance.

Before Sif could leave the cave, she realized said cave was atop a cliff that hung over the water. She grunted and sat down at the edge, hoping a patrol would spot her soon enough. While she waited, Sif contemplated how she was going to justify herself for being where she was, so she decided to lie and say that her ship had crashed. How she was going to explain the lack of wreckage, she didn't know, so Sif just hoped they wouldn't ask.

After about a half hour or so, a patrol finally showed up and Sif was successful in getting their attention. As she predicted, they were very curious to how she got to the cave. She explained her slander and the guards merely asked how she got a ship without question from another soldier. Sif told them it was secret business for the king, in which a strange way, it was.

Once they returned to dry land, Sif first went to Heimdall and was glad to see that her companions had returned. Although, not without much worry, confusion and slight anger that Sif had disappeared without explanation. Sif shrugged it off, and left without answering their many questions.

At the castle, Sif marched into the throne room with disregard to the guards that tried to hold her back from entering. When inside, she was astonished to find it empty, not even a single guard was present either. Sif's next move was to check the king's private quarters. Hopefully, she would be successful in finding this missing royal.

On her way, the warrioress ran into none other than Thor. "Hello," she greeted her friend, hoping that there was no awkwardness between them, though she could tell Thor was still a bit uneasy. Yet, he seemed relieved that Sif wasn't angry with him.

"Hello, Sif. Where are you off to?" he asked politely.

"The king's chambers. I must talk to him about some urgent matters. You haven't seen him around have you?" Sif asked. Thor shook his head and apologized before continuing back to where he was heading originally.

Sif then kept walking to the king's room, hoping she was right about his whereabouts. While she walked, Sif went over in her head what she would say to Odin. "Hello, All Father. It had come to my attention that you have lied." Sif grit her teeth in anger. "I know about Loki." She imagined his shocked face as she dropped her bombshell.

Now at his door, Sif didn't even bother knocking. As she burst in, she gasped and let the sword hanging freely in her hand, drop to the floor with a clash. "How dare you!"


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Inside, Odin held Loki's helmet and was about to cast it into the fire. Sif ran over and snatched the golden horned helmet from the king's hands. "Not only do you lie, but you act like he was nothing! I agree with you, Loki was an awful person, but I know that somewhere, deep down, you loved him. But, even if you didn't, that doesn't give you the right to just erase any memory of him." Sif yelled, glaring deeply into Odin's eyes. For a quick moment, Sif saw them flash with guilt, though it disappeared faster than it arrived. Where that guilt had been, it was now being replaced with anger. 

"Get out! How dare you talk to me about what I have the right to do. The last time I checked, I was the king and what are you? A silly little girl who thinks she can stand up to me?" Odin spat. Sif held her glare before bending down to grab her sword and leaving without a bow. Guards came rushing in after hearing the screaming, but Sif simply walked past them, not making eye contact.

Outside of the castle, the people of Asgard were preparing for the festival that was to start any moment now. Sif felt a hand grasp her shoulder, causing her to whip around and hold her sword to whoever's throat. She relaxed and lowered her weapon when she saw the surprised face of Fandral.

"Sif, we've been looking everywhere for you...again." Fandral exclaimed with a slight hint of annoyance. "You need to explain where you keep wandering off to and how you got back here. Not to mention, we're supposed to ride in for the festival in about twenty minutes."

Sif sighed, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I've just had a very...interesting couple of hours." As they began walking to the stables, Sif tried to change the subject as best as she could. "So, did you and the others find anything on Svartlfheim."

Fandral still seemed annoyed, but he shook his head, dropping the conversation. "We did not, and I presume neither did you."

Sif tensed and found herself lying once again, " Nope. I'm telling you, Odin is hiding something and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the Warriors Three and Sif participated in the festival, the four friends went back to the castle for a feast. Sif hardly ate a thing, which caused a few estranged looks from Fandral, but whenever she caught him looking at her, Sif would glare right back. So, Fandral eventually quit and began to do what he did best, flirt. He had at least four women all trying to gain his attention, which Sif couldn't help but laugh at. Volstagg was of course chowing down on a plate piled high with various meats and vegetables. Hogun was having a quiet conversation with another warrior who sat beside him and Thor was simply eating, not really doing anything interesting. 

Sif sighed and poked at her food. Next thing she knew, the dining hall was almost empty and all her friends were nowhere to be seen. Sif stood and started to make her way back home to get some well-deserved rest. Once she reached her door, Sif eagerly opened it and nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that she had guest, who was none other than the God of Thunder. "Thor, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course." He smiled and walked over to Sif, who shut her door behind her. "I realized that I was wrong, I want to be with you Sif. In a few years, the mortal will already have gotten old and well, I just think you're even better than her. Me and you, we were always destined to be with one another." Thor stroked Sif's cheek, sending shivers up her spine.

It felt good, but Sif moved his hand away from her face."You're drunk," she stated. The stench of alcohol coming from his mouth was almost overwhelming. 

"Does it matter?" Thor asked, then he began to kiss the warrioress. At first, Sif tried pushing him away. Although, she deemed it pointless, as he was much stronger than her. Not to mention, as much as she hated to admit it, Sif was very much enjoying the situation. 

Sif began kissing Thor back and running her fingers through his long, blonde hair, her eyes shut. Thor placed his own hands on the bottom of her cheek. But then, Sif felt something change, his hands seemed to shrink. She opened her eyes and screamed. The man was no longer Thor, but Loki. 

"I thought you missed me Sif?" Loki asked, clearly hurt. 

"I-I thought you were dead." She gasped and wiped off her mouth. 

Loki sighed, "Clearly not."

Sif stepped back, "Have you been Thor this whole time?" 

The raven-haired prince smirked,"Of course not. I've been someone far more entertaining." Sif stared blankly at him, causing him to roll his green eyes. "I'm offended, yet quite impressed with myself that you didn't notice sooner. You have no right," He mocked.

Sif's eyes widened, "Odin! What have you done with him and why?" 

"I can't tell you that information, but I will say, it keeps things interesting," Loki admitted. "Now, where were we?" he asked coming over to her and wrapping his arms around Sif's waist.

"Ugh! Get off me you pig!" Sif snarled and forced him away, then she narrowed her eyes, "You're an idiot for telling me everything. I know you won't kill me, so how do you know I won't tell anyone?"

Loki snickered, "Oh I'm counting on you doing so. Odin's already told the guards to keep an eye on Little Miss Sif as he believes she has maybe begun plotting against him. Anything you say, will only offer you a one way ticket to the prison for treason." 

"You're pure evil!" Sif screeched, putting her hand up to slap Loki, although before making contact with his face, Loki grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Sif was tempted to yank it away, though he let go before she could even try.

"Well, I must being going. I hope to continue our little rendezvous sometime soon, Lady Sif." Loki smiled, then transformed back into Odin and left.


	6. The Orchard

The young girl picked the ripest red apple she could find and bit into it, savoring its sweet taste. In that moment, she realized just how much she loved the orchard and its peacefulness. Finally, a place she could go without the others constantly taunting her. Moving a small blonde strand of hair away from her face, the little girl continued to walk along the endless rows of trees that offered her an escape from the outside world.

"Sif?" A quiet voice said from above the girl's head. She looked up to see the boy she had met only a few days earlier, perched on a low hanging branch, reading. He alone had been kind when the others were not, so she smiled up at him.

"Hello, Loki. What is it you're doing here?" she asked.

Loki set down his book and jumped from where he sat. "I always come here. It's quiet and no one ever seems to bother me."

"Then, my apologies for disturbing you, your Highness." Sif said and began to head back to the castle.

"Wait!" Loki called hastily. Sif turned to face the dark haired prince, who looked at her hopefully. "If you wish to stay, please do. A little company is nice once in a while, and if you want to practice your fighting, I won't say a word. I know the others can be a bit rude, but to be honest, I think it's actually quite cool that you would rather choose the path of a warrior."

Sif grinned, "Thank you Loki! Why do you treat me so kindly?"

Loki looked taken aback. "It is not that I treat you with kindness, Lady Sif, but I only treat you as an equal. Just because you are a woman, that does not put me in the position to treat you any differently." It was Sif's turn to be taken aback, for no one had ever said such a thing to her. Loki's words seemed to click in her mind as she realized that was exactly what she desired. Sif did not want to be seen as higher or lower, only the same.

"You will most certainly make a fine king one day Loki." 

 

From that day forward, the two Asgardian children spent nearly every day together in the orchards. Both improved greatly from the help of the other. Day by day, Sif was growing into an extraordinary warrior and Loki, a skilled sorcerer. While on most days, the two practiced mostly on their own, some days were spent with joint training and on others the two would simply lie on the hill or in a tree and talk for hours at a time. As their friendship grew stronger, Sif began to wonder why the others would ignore Loki. Just because he could be quiet, Loki was kind and funny. She often caught him playing tricks on the other children, always leaving them astonished and sometimes annoyed with his trickery, but to Sif, it was all entertaining, she loved the looks on their faces when they discovered it was Loki all along.

Although, things didn't always go so well. In particular, the time Loki tried to get back at Tyr, one of the fiercest warriors in training, for making fun of him. At first, his trick started out smoothly. Loki had managed to cast a spell that made Tyr's prized sword change into a different object each time it was touched. First, it changed into a melon, which at the time, just confused Tyr. When he touched it the second time, the melon transformed into a goose that began to run rampant inside the training arena. That is when things got ugly.

Knowing Loki was one of the only sorcerers in Asgard, Tyr immediately tracked the young prince down. His uncontrollable laughter was soon cut short when Tyr snatched Loki up and began to beat the child. As hard as he tried to fight back, Loki was unsuccessful due to his lack of battle training. He immediately began to regret all the times he skipped practice. Loki finally decided to just accept his fate. He could feel the bruises begin to form and the warm blood trickle down his face.

"Stop!" Loki heard someone shout, although he couldn't identify who had said it. He was on the ground now, his vision blurred from his swollen face, when the attacks stopped. Loki sat up, while holding his stomach to see his rescuer, yet he was still unable. A soft hand wiped away some of the blood on the prince's face and the outline of Sif appeared in his line of vision, slowly becoming more in focus the closer she came. She looked genuinely concerned and as Loki looked around, he saw Tyr unconscious on the ground."Did you-," Loki didn't get the opportunity to finish as Sif gently put a finger to his lips to silence him. Sif picked him up. Loki was going to protest, but found he was far too exhausted to even say another word except, "Thank you." Then, he fell asleep.

 

Loki awoke in the healer's quarters covered in bandages. Luckily, the pain was subsiding, though from his reflection in the mirror, he wasn't looking his best. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, including a black eye and swollen cheek.

"Nice job, idiot." Loki whipped his head to the side to see Sif sitting in a chair beside his bed. She looked tired, yet relieved. He wondered what she was doing there, but then he remembered how she had saved him from Tyr's wrath. Loki smiled, "Why did you help me?"

Sif tilted her head, "You looked like you could use a hand. For a guy as smart as you, messing with Tyr was not the wisest plan." She stood and looked at him for a moment, before kissing him on the cheek, "Feel better Loki." Then she left, leaving Loki in awe.


	7. Attack on Asgard

"There's no way the rumors are true." stated Fandral, as he paced the room in thought. Volstagg and Hogun sat on the couches, still deciding whether or not they too accepted or didn't accept what had been said about their friend. "Sif wouldn't defy Odin, something has to be up."

"Like what?" Volstagg interrupted.

Fandral stopped and stared at him. "Something. We have known her far too long to just tolerate the fact that the whole kingdom thinks Sif has gone mad. Also, I think we would realize when there is something wrong. She has never once tried to conspire against anyone. Save the time we were up against Malekeith, but she was protecting people."

"Maybe she's doing the same now." Offered Hogun, who had been quietly poking at the fire as the two other men talked. "Protecting people, I mean."

Fandral sighed and sat down on a lone arm chair in the corner of the room, "Maybe. Either way, she was right about one thing. Odin's hiding something. He's been acting...different lately." He stroked his short, blonde beard as he thought for a moment, then his eyes sparked with an idea, "What if Sif found out why he's been the way he is and to make her quiet, Odin started the rumors himself."

"That's nonsense." Volstagg rolled his eyes, stood up, and stretched. "While you two contemplate why the king has gone off his knockers, I'm going to go nap and if either of you dare wake me, you'll wish Odin had shut you two up as well."

After Volstagg left the room, Fandral frowned, "He should be taking this more seriously."

"That's a strange thing to say, especially coming from you." Hogun chuckled.

"The same goes for you, for all of us, really. There is something amiss and we can't treat it like it's some sort of joke." With that, Fandral turned and left Hogun alone to digest everything that had been said.

 

Sif awoke with a start, her bed sheets were thrown messily on the floor and she felt sticky from the sweat that covered her face. All she knew was that she had had a haunting nightmare, but she was stumped as she did not know what it was about. Instead of wasting her time trying to figure out what had occurred in her slumber, Sif got out of bed and went to get ready for the day.

When she finished, Sif looked in her long, golden mirror and took a deep breath. She knew the guards would be keeping a close eye on her, all because of Loki's tricks. She would make him pay for what he had done.

On her way to the training area, Sif's mind was working on a plan for revenge, but her thoughts kept trailing somewhere unexpected. More specifically to the pure look of hurt when Sif had rejected him, as if he thought she would want to be with him. He was evil and more importantly, a liar. How dare Loki think that he could weasel his way out of what he had done by seducing her?

As she trained, she found herself picturing each and every dummy she spared as Loki. So much hatred for the man that had deceived her flowed through her veins that it slightly began to frighten her. While also it worried Sif how much she wanted the prince dead, yet a part of her was begging to forgive her old friend. The Goddess of war kept pushing the thoughts away and fought harder than ever.

Nearby, the Warriors Three watched her intently, determined to find out whether something was off about their friend. Fandral furrowed his brows at how Sif was practicing. She always fought ferociously, but this was only practice, nothing more. Maybe something was wrong. Before he could approach Sif, horns began to sound throughout the quarter. The whole arena stiffened and many of the warriors began to race to the palace, for everyone knew that was the signal that alerted the kingdom of an attack.

Sif stopped mid swing and whipped her head upwards to see if there was any sort of aerial attack, luckily there was none to be seen. So instead, she followed many of the others into the castle. Inside, Odin, or as only Sif knew, Loki, was barking orders to the warriors. When each of them had been sent off to their posts, Sif grabbed Odin's arm and pulled him away. "What is going on?" she demanded. "Is this, whatever this is, because of you?"

"No! It's... the Jotuns. They are still intent on bringing the fall of Asgard." Odin's face was grim. His brown eyes vanished and were replaced by the brilliant blue-green eyes of Loki as he began to transform back into his true form. He now looked far different than ever before and an emotion she had never seen him possess was now visible on his face; fear. "The defense systems are still down, and without them, we're powerless. We can't stop them."

Sif didn't know how to respond. She was left in silence at his words, but her own turned bitter, "Why aren't you fighting beside them. Its common knowledge you want Asgard to be no more. Plus, they are your family, aren't they? As you constantly remind us all."

Now Loki was silenced. "You know, I never wanted any of this. But, if we are to protect Asgard, then we must at least try and fight, whether you like it or not, and that's an order." At that, he turned back into Odin and stomped away, his scepter at the ready.

For as much as she hated to admit it, the God of Mischief was right. Sif gripped her sword and shield tighter and ran off to go find her troops. Before she made it to the others, the Warriors Three caught up with her. "What's happening?" Volstagg questioned.

"The Frost Giants are attacking." Sif said flatly as she continued walking. Her friends were close behind. Fandral was about to ask her about her new behaviour, but decided against it, as now was not the time. It was the time to fight. When Sif found her troops, she led them all outside and were shocked at what they found.

In the courtyard and practically everywhere else in Asgard, all Hell was breaking loose. Corpses littered the ground and above those bodies, Asgardians were trying desperately to keep the Frost Giants away from the castle. "Go!" Sif shouted at her warriors as they charged towards the Jotun army.

Many warriors were taken out in that charge alone, making Sif uneasy as the thought occurred to her that they would most likely not make it out of this alive. Another wave of Jotuns came rumbling through the gates, causing the floor beneath them to rattle. Sif looked up and she felt as though all hope was lost. She and the other Asgardians were severely outnumbered and outgunned.

As one particularly large Frost Giant began to run towards her, Sif firmly grasped her sword and leapt up to impale the blue monster. It fell to the ground with a thump, Sif still on top of its back. Although, when she turned, another was coming towards her at amazing speed. She went back to her spear, but it was stuck inside the Jotun's body. She tried to move over to it to get a better grip, though she was still unsuccessful, and then she found herself in an even worse situation when her foot got caught amongst the fallen Frost Giant's corpse. Sif tried as hard as she could to remove her foot, but it was no use. She was weaponless and stuck and she also knew this was how it was going to end, so Sif simply closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.

The loud sound of footsteps made Sif open her eyes to see Loki running towards her, a long dagger in hand. He lifted the weapon into the air and threw it with great force. The dagger landed square in between the Frost Giant's eyes, killing it instantaneously, right as it was about to hit Sif. He came rushing towards her and helped Sif dislodge her foot. "I thought you didn't want anyone to see you?" she grumbled.

"Look around, there's no one to see me and I believe a proper thank you is in order." Sif surveyed the area as he suggested and nearly fell to the ground in anguish. Only about six Asgardian warriors were left, and they were most certainly not paying attention, as they were all in the middle of battle. Of the surviving members , the Warriors Three were apart of them, but only seconds later they fled. Sif was about to run after them, but Loki caught her arm and rushed her away.

"Let me go after them!" Sif cried, trying to pull away from Loki's firm grip.

Loki shook his head, "It's safer this way."

"Then let me tell them that!" she screamed.

The prince stopped in his tracks and faced Sif. "If you head back that way, the Jotuns will kill you."

"What does it matter? I need to help them."

Loki stared at her without blinking. "Does your own life mean so little to you?"

"Says the man who's faked his own death twice now!" Sif yelled, her eyes ablaze with anger. Who did he think he was?

"They will be fine, Sif. They're perfectly capable of finding their way to safety."

Sif raised an eyebrow, "And what about me? Am I not?"

"This isn't the time for this. We need to go! Which hall leads to the weapon's vault?"

Sif was about to respond, but the rumbling of Frost Giants cut her off. Loki looked around desperately for an escape, but it was useless. They only had two paths and one was about to be completely blocked off by enemy forces and the other was possibly dangerous, not to mention, by now there would be no way to outrun the beasts. "Go after them." he finally said.

"Huh? What about you?"

Loki looked down the hall, where the shadows of hundreds of Frost Giants began to form along the walls. "I'll distract them. It should give you enough time to get the others and possibly find a way to escape."

All of Sif's hateful thoughts from earlier completely vanished from her mind. "Are you crazy? They'll kill you."

Loki chuckled bitterly, "Then so be it. As long as you are safe, it does not matter." As the first few Frost Giants appeared in the hall, Loki grabbed Sif and kissed the warrioress passionately, this time she did not protest. When he pulled away, Sif was dumbfounded and before she could utter a word, Loki pushed her down the opposite hall and turned to face what would probably be the death of him. "Goodbye, Sif." he said softly and pulled out more daggers.

Sif did not see any more as she turned and ran down the passageway, knowing once Loki had made up his mind, there was no stopping him. She soon felt tears begin to burn her eyelids as she heard his screams of agony, but she knew trying to save him would only get both of them killed, so Sif kept on towards the others, not daring to look back.


	8. An Emotion Like No Other

Sif kept running down the halls for what seemed like an eternity. She knew the herd of Frost Giants would soon be on her tail, for she did not know how long Loki had been able to hold them off. Loki. Her friend. Her enemy, was gone and for good this time.A stabbing pain suddenly struck her chest, but when she looked around for the attacker, no one was there. Then she came into realization as to what it was. Grief. 

The feeling confused her, even though she had felt it on numerous occasions before, but this time it was different. It hurt her so much, that Sif was struggling to even stand, never mind run, which had turned into stumbling. The petty emotion had now begun to swallow her up and choke the Goddess from the inside. The thought even occurred to Sif that she had felt this for Loki three times now, but she supposed the other times hadn't been this awful as she was told he hadn't suffered. This time, he had and at the hands of his own people. 

Although, she could hardly breathe, Sif kept on going. The beating of her heart thumped louder than the commotion of war, making her claw at her ears for the noise to quit, but she was all but unable. "Make it stop!" she screamed in agony. Sif then felt her knees begin to buckle as she plummeted towards the ground.

The warrioress sat there for a moment and didn't even bother trying to stand. Why should she anyway? Asgard was most likely going to be overthrown by the Jotuns and she had no idea whether her friends were still alive or not. Though, she knew she shouldn't let Loki's sacrifice be for nothing. Not to mention, she was the Goddess of war, and Sif was strong. She had to get it together and grieve later. So, she heaved herself up and continued running in the direction of the survivors.

 

In what seemed like hours later, Sif finally discovered proof that her friends had made a somewhat successful escape from the Frost Giants. Much to her dismay, it was a trail of blood, which couldn't have been good, except for the fact that it would help her find the others. Sif followed it carefully, sure to have her guard held up and her sword at the ready. Her frustration grew when it stopped abruptly near one of the many bridges going out into the heart of the city. She grunted in frustration, now unsure of how she would find them now. 

As she stood thinking of a plan, Sif whipped around when a low-pitch battle cry sounded from behind her. She held up her shield in defense, but she was struck to the ground. "Sif?" Her attacker questioned. She peered up from under her shield to see the magnificent blue eyes of Thor.

At seeing the face of his friend, Thor immediately lifted his weight from her and held out a hand to help Sif up. "My apologies, Lady Sif. I thought you to be a Frost Giant."

When she was stable and on her feet, Sif brushed off the dirt from her armor and nodded, "No need for sympathy, Thor." She looked around in hopes of the others being in the company of the blonde-haired prince, but no one else was in sight. "Have you seen anyone else?" she asked.

Thor shook his head. "Ever since the Jotuns chased what was left of my squad, I have seen no one. The surviving members of my group went to find the All Father."

Sif's face fell as she was reminded of Loki once more. "Th-they won't find him..." she stuttered, quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Thor's eyes widened in fright for his father. What could have happened to him? Thoughts raged in his mind as to what the Frost Giants had done to the king and Thor knew he would have his revenge on the foul creatures that attacked his home. First his mother, now Odin just months later?

Sif took a deep breath, her face still shrouded with sadness. "Odin hasn't been...Odin, for a long time now. Loki was impersonating him."

"That's impossible! Loki is dead! He died in my arms!" Thor cried, clearly in denial at what Sif said. 

She shook her head, "I don't know how he did it, but he's been posing as Odin at least since Malekeith attacked Midgard. "

"Then, we must find him!" Thor began to march towards the castle, but was halted by Sif who stretched her arm out to hold the God of Thunder back.

Sif looked into Thor's eyes, her own were clouded with something Thor could not identify, yet he knew the feeling was strong, whatever it may be. "Thor, Loki is dead. Permanently this time. He saved me and pulled me into the palace, but there were Frost Giants everywhere. He told me to look for the others as he held them off. " Sif sighed, and Thor noticed Sif's hands shaking, "I tried stopping him, but he was intent on what he wanted, so I did as I was told and ran."

She paused to steady herself. "I- I could hear his screams and I wanted to turn back so badly and try to save him. He was long gone by then, though." Now there were tears spilling down Sif's cheeks. Thor himself, was in complete shock. His brother had been alive, he had tricked them again, but now... Now, he was gone, actually gone without even his knowledge of him being alive prior to this catastrophic event. 

"Did he tell you anything?" That was all Thor managed to get out, as he was too astonished to say more.

Sif glanced at the floor, wondering whether to tell Thor about the kiss. "No, nothing at all." she decided now was not the best time to share. But, when would it be? A year from now? A thousand? Never? She shook the thought away, Sif might tell him someday, if it deemed necessary. Even so, why was she putting so much thought into one silly kiss that could have possibly just been a friend telling another farewell? By now, Sif's head hurt, the shock of everything just starting to settle in. She grabbed Thor's large, muscled arm, similar to what Loki had done, and led him away, hopefully to a place that was safer than this.


	9. Her Golden Locks

"Tell another! Tell another!" Sif giggled, clutching her stomach for support.

Thor smiled, happy to have made her laugh. "Ok, why did the picture go to jail?"

Sif thought for a moment, another smirk appearing on her face. "Why?" she asked, when she had given up.

"Because it was framed!" The two children broke out into a new bout of laughter, causing many of the passerby's in the area to stare, but Sif and Thor paid no attention. Although, neither noticed the sad face of Loki who stood in the shadows looking on. Sif had promised to meet him in the orchard that afternoon in particular, as she hadn't shown up in a number of days.

Loki sighed and walked away. The one friend he had, had chosen the company of Thor over him, just like everyone else. He stared ruefully into the sky, knowing something had to be done to teach her a lesson. Then, a brilliant plan struck his mind. He smirked maliciously and ran to his room to devise the exact details.

After locking his doors, Loki snatched up the nearest piece of paper he could find and began to write out his scheme. He would cut all of Sif's prized golden hair to show her how something she valued so much could be taken away so easily. Not to mention, Loki was well aware of Thor's affinity for Sif's hair. The thought of his plan breaking their relationship apart, pleased Loki greatly. Eagerly awaiting the night's events, he reached over his desk and grabbed his sharpest pair of scissors that would surely do the deed.

 

That night, when the many moons of Asgard shone bright in the sky, the little God of mischief slunk in the shadows, praying he wouldn't be spotted by the watchful eyes of the guards. With his scissors in hand, Loki finally made it to Sif's home just outside of the palace. It was small, yet cozy looking with vines that clawed up the side of stone structure.

Much to his convenience, a wooden covering hung above the entrance, making it an ideal way to get upstairs and into Sif's bedroom, without making too much of a racket. Loki grabbed hold of the sides and hoisted himself up; glad of his many days in the orchard he spent climbing. Once on top of the roof-like structure, Loki peered into the windows and spotted the sleeping figure of Sif.

Carefully, he opened the latch and climbed in. She looked peaceful as she slept, but Loki knew once SIf awoke, that peacefulness would be long gone. He tiptoed over to her bedside and lifted her long, beautiful hair into his hands. "It's a shame this had to happen," Loki sighed, barely audible. Then, he snipped away every last strand until there was nothing left, but the bare skin on her head. He snickered as he looked down upon his work triumphantly. "See you in the morning, Lady Sif," he said before sneaking back out into the night.

 

Bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout all of Asgard. Guards raced from their posts to find its source, but when Loki awoke to its dreadful sound, he merely smirked. He knew his plan had been successful and he awaited the look on her face when she went crying to Thor, only for him to reject her for the loss of her beautiful hair.

When the time for training came upon Loki, he was already dressed and ready. He was also more than excited to make Sif's dreadful even day worse by taunting her. That would teach Sif not to ignore him again, he thought. 

Loki strutted into the training area as he scanned the scene for the bald girl he had once called friend. Although, she did not appear to be anywhere in sight. He frowned slightly and turned heel to look for her. She had to at least be somewhere in the castle, but then it struck him that Sif was most likely still at her home, as even though she was usually just proud, Sif could be vain, as well. Yet, as Loki thought more in depth around it, he realized she was probably just ashamed rather than absorbed in herself. 

Since Loki was lost in his own mind, he didn't notice until it was too late that a body had come hurdling towards him, smashing him into the wall. Whoever it was, they were bulky and clearly angry. Loki smiled a toothy grin when he saw it was his oaf of a brother, Thor. 

"How dare you!" Thor growled. "What did she ever do to deserve what you did?"

Loki laughed softly, "Must you be so vague, brother?"

Thor tightened his grip on the younger boy's neck, causing him to gasp slightly. "Alright! Alright!" Loki choked out and held up his hands in defense. Thor loosened his hold before Loki slumped down to take in a heavy breath. "It was merely a prank. I don't see the big deal. In my opinion, I think Sif's just being a drama queen. How'd you even know it was me, anyway?"

"You are the only one in Asgard that would pull such a stunt and you're completely out of your mind," Thor scoffed and completely let go of the trickster. His eyes were still trained on him, though."While there's nothing I can do about your deranged mental state, you, on the other hand better replace her hair."

Loki tilted his head to the side, "You are aware that I do not possess the power to give her a new head of hair. I can make appear as so, but she will not actually have it."

"Well, then figure out another way." The God of thunder said, and walked away, leaving Loki behind in the abandoned hallway, cursing out his brother under his breath. He had no idea how he was going to get Sif her hair back.

On most circumstances, Loki wouldn't even bother trying to fix what he had done, but he knew very well that Thor would find a way to punish Loki as harshly as he could. Perhaps he would even tell father what he had done. Loki's eyes grew wide with fright at the thought. At once, he knew what he had to do.

 

That day, Loki traveled in secret to the land of the dwarfs to have hair made for Sif by two of the finest craftsmen in the nine realms, Brokk and Eitri. They agreed to the prince's demands and began to work immediately. Loki stayed all night, frustrated at the length of time it took, but it the end, it was worth the wait. The hair that had been made for Sif shined brighter than a block of gold and was softer than wool. "This will do just fine," he remarked to the dwarfs. Although, when the hard workers asked for pay, Loki sneered to himself as he gave the illusion of whatever their cost had been. 

Little to his knowledge, the dwarfs had cursed the hair by making its strands of the blackness of night, itself. For they knew of his reputation of trickery and agreed to take precaution, deciding to only remove the darkness if he paid his dues. This time, they were right in their vigilance, as Brokk and Eitri discovered what he had done, they instead let him go as whatever he was up to, would not end the way he planned.

The two were correct. In Asgard, Loki managed to finally return to Sif's quiet, little home. Like he had done, only two days before, Loki climbed up to her window, the hair in hand. Once he came close to the window, he curiously looked inside to see a now bald Sif sobbing by the side of her mirror. All of a sudden, Loki was struck with pity, but then he remembered why he had cut off her wonderful hair. She had betrayed him. His feeling of pity was long gone as Loki knocked loudly on the glass that separated the two. Her head shot up, giving Loki a glimpse at the terrible condition she was in.

Sif's eyes were red and puffy, while the girl's cheeks were heavily bearing many tears that had not yet fallen to the ground. She pulled open the window to let Loki in, instantly pulling him into a tight embrace. It then occurred to Loki that Thor had yet to inform Sif that it was he who had caused her this pain. The feeling of pity began ebbing its way back into his mind, though he tried desperately to fight it off.

"Hello, Sif." he said awkwardly.

Sif rubbed away a few stray tears before greeting him back, "Oh, Loki. Why have you come here? No one should see me this way, I am a disgrace."

Loki touched Sif's shoulder, trying his best to comfort her, before he revealed what he had done. "I have come here to apologize." He exclaimed.

She looked up at him in confusion, "Apologize for what?"

"I was the one that cut off your hair as you slept and for that I am very sorry." Loki went right out an admitted it.

Sif's sad eyes began to their change emotion. Now, Loki could almost feel her exploding with anger within. "How could you? I thought you were my friend?" she screamed with accusation. 

Loki folded his other arm behind his back, like the other had been placed. "It was just a prank, I don't get why everyone is making such a big deal. Either way, it doesn't matter. I have gotten you a gift that will surely make things better." He smiled and pulled out the hair to show Sif.

She gazed upon its beauty with wide eyes, "Where did you get such a thing?"

"I traveled all the way to the dwarfs just to have it made for you," Loki smiled, hoping that would convince the young girl to accept his offering.

"For me?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "That is what I said. Is it not?" Sif nodded and held out her hand to examine the hair piece. "It is charmed so that once you wear it, it will immediately take root and begin to grow long again." She smiled and started to lower the hair onto her head. Almost right then, the hair latched onto Sif's head and in the moment after, she looked just as pretty as always. Sif admired her new hair, just as Loki did, but almost out of nowhere, it began to turn the same raven color of Loki's hair. Sif gasped and tried frantically to stop it from changing, though it proved useless when the entirety of her hair was now fully cloaked in a color as black as night. 

"What have you done, Loki."


	10. Dreaming of You

That night, Sif and Thor rested in one of the many hidden caverns located on the opposite side of the island. While they had both taken turns standing watch, Neither used their free time to sleep. Both were kept awake by feelings of overwhelming grief and fear, even though, they were in great need of rest. 

They looked out at the vast view of their city,which was now practically destroyed. Homes and buildings were reduced to rubble, while many others were ablaze, casting long streams of smoke to billow out into the darkening sky. Sif turned away and shivered. She couldn't bear to look at the sight any longer, plus a wave of cold air had begun to drift along outside of the cave.

Unlike herself, Thor was practically emotionless. His face was somber as he stared straight out of their shelter, not looking at anything in particular. Many times, Sif tried to talk to him, but at her every attempt, Thor would nod and turn away. Although, Sif respected his personal space, as this was a man who had just heard about his brother's death for the third time. After a few hours had passed, Sif finally fell asleep. 

 

Sif hugged herself tightly as the harsh winds slapped at her face, causing her whole body to go numb all over. The icy wasteland in which she was in was blanketed with countless layers of snow. Each step she took made a loud cracking sound beneath her, making her afraid the ground would fall away into a dark abyss of nothingness. 

"You will pay for all the death and destruction you have called, king!" A strange voice bellowed, angrily from some place in the distance. From where, though, Sif did not know. 

Then, a hand grabbed the warrioress. It was thick and cold, it fingers wrapping around her like she was nothing but a rag doll. When Sif looked closer at it, the hand was a shocking sapphire blue. She gasped and stared up at the menacing face of her people's worst enemy. A frost giant. Even though she was already scared, she nearly screamed when she recognized the creature's achingly familiar face. 

His red eyes bore into her own, displaying more than just hatred, but sadness...regret. His raven, black hair was no longer slicked back in the way she was so accustomed to seeing it. Now, it loosely fell down his shoulders in a messy fashion, flecks of ice crystals twined within his locks. Along his icy blue skin were strange markings of which Sif couldn't help but stare at. "Loki...?" she managed to gasp out.

Loki just stared at her, not even daring to blink. All of a sudden, the vast expanse around her went up in flames. Upon Loki's chest, words began to burn into his bare skin. Loki opened his mouth as if to cry out in pain, but no sound escaped him. Sif couldn't tear her eyes away from him, even though the fire around them was nearer closer by the second. The words finally became clear. It read, traitor. 

Sif could feel a tear begin to make its way out of her eye, but she blinked trying to rid the droplet from falling. She put her hand up to the engraving and stroked it, tracing her fingers along each and every ridge. His body was freezing and just the touch of his skin alone made shivers spring along her spine. Sif looked back up at the man whom she had once called friend and saw his face slowly begin to fade back to its familiar form. Before he could fully change back to normal, the flames around her extinguished. Just as her vision began to fade to black, a silky voice whispered to her from an unknown mouth. 

"Save me..."

 

Sif's eyes shot open. Thor was shaking her lightly, trying to get her to awake. "Lady Sif, are you alright? You were squirming and sweating." 

Sif looked down at herself and just as Thor had said, she was indeed sweating profusely. "I-I'm fine. What time is it?" she asked, her eyes still wide from the horrors of her dream.

Thor looked unconvinced, but he decided to drop the subject. "Just past dawn," he answered. "I was thinking that we should start early on our voyage to find the others."

She nodded, "Good idea. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready in a moment." Thor dipped his head in response and left the cave to wait for Sif to collect herself. After he left, Sif sighed heavily and wiped away the perspiration from her body. As she began to follow Thor outside, she pondered over what the dream had meant. Was Loki still alive and trying to send her a message? He had to be. There was no way Sif would receive such a strange dream without a meaning to it. Even so, Sif never actually saw Loki die. He had defied death two other times, who was to say he hadn't done it again. Realization hit her harder than a falling boulder as she soon began running out to meet Thor. 

"Thor!" she called. The blonde-haired prince turned and gave her a questioning look. He raised his eyebrow as Sif came tumbling down the hill to speak to him. Whatever it was, it must be important. He thought to himself. 

She finally reached him and put a hand on his bulky shoulder. "I-I know where we must go," she wheezed. 

Thor cocked his head, "And where it that?"

"Jotunheim. I think Loki is still alive."


	11. Into the Heart

"Sif, that is crazy. We have no actual proof that states he is alive. Even if we did, we can't just charge into enemy territory with just the two of us," Thor objected.

Sif crossed her arms, "That is why we will not go alone." Thor raised his eyebrow, his face displaying a look of pure confusion. "I also believe Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and a few others are still alive. I saw them flee before Loki took me into the palace," Sif stated. "Whether they truly are or not, I do not know, but I have a feeling and either way, the mortals did call you the God of thunder. Did they not?" Thor nodded and Sif continued, "And was I not the Goddess of war?" 

Thor bowed his head, "You were." He sighed, deep in thought. "Alright, let's go," The prince finally agreed, much to Sif's liking.

The two then set off back towards the palace. Although, a thought then occurred in Sif's head. "What about Heimdall? Without him we will be unable to get to Jotunheim. Plus... he is my brother."

Thor patted her back softly, "I am sure Heimdall made his way out in time."

"But, the only way the Jotuns could have gotten in is if someone from the inside opened the Bifrost and it couldn't have been Heimdall. So that means someone in Asgard is a traitor and Heimdall is either dead or being held captive." said Sif darkly, as she voiced what was on her mind.

He frowned, "Then we shall' just have to wait. There is nothing we can do about it at the moment."

"I suppose," Sif replied, before the companions headed back in the direction of the castle once again. Just as they did so, a gentle snow began to fall, clouding their vision slightly, although it came to their favor as now, they too, would be harder to see.

 

As they drew near, Sif and Thor noticed huge, almost animal like, footprints in the now thick blanket of powder collecting at their feet. Although, the most peculiar thing they saw, was a long line of completely flat snow that had obviously been tampered with. "Those fools," Sif chuckled, a smile beginning to make its way onto her mouth.

"While it is good they covered their tracks, they could have been more diligent about the way they did it." Thor added, then crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Lucky for them, the Jotuns are quite stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Rumbled a deep voice from behind.

The two Asgardians stiffened. Ever so slowly, they turned and saw about eleven frost giants all staring wildly at them, their blood red eyes blazing with anger. Each stood about twenty feet tall and carried an extensive knowledge of war, making them the perfect opponent. Not to mention, their icy powers. At once, Thor straightened and composed himself, a cocky smirk appeared on his lips. "If I wasn't clear enough, I was referring to you lot." 

Sif's eyes grew round and she spun around to face Thor. "What do you think you're doing?" she growled under her breath. 

"Play along with it. Anger makes them clumsy," Thor whispered back.

So, that was why the prince had gone back to his former personality. It was a smart and strategic move as Sif knew he was correct. The Jotuns had short tempers and when angered, they lost their footing and almost never used their heads.

As he predicted, the frost giants charged. Waves of ice came spitting out of their hands, only to be countered with the Asgardian's own weapons. Thor began to swing Mijonir, causing the gloomy skies above to erupt with thunder and lightning. He slammed his hammer to the ground and sent five of the behemoths flying. Sif, on the other hand, pulled out her sword and spun around it to where its second blade slid out of place. She let a few come at her and they proved to be no match, as she had taken down three in a matter of seconds. 

Sif and Thor were confident in their fighting abilities and were positive they would win this fight. That was until what seemed like dozens more came out of the shadows and began thundering towards them. Sif was sure they were outnumbered, but Thor refused to give up. He continued hammering down any who opposed him. Another wave came at them, but when Sif looked closer, she noticed these warriors were significantly smaller and they seemed to be aiding them in fighting the army of frost giants. Sif's face lit up immediately. "Thor!" she called, her voice filled with hope. 

His head spun around, while still fighting a few enemies as he listened. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, Sif." Thor exclaimed with strain. 

"It is the warriors three and Heimdall!" she shouted over the cries of war.

Thor too, looked relieved, a warm smile emerging. In what seemed like no time after that, the ground around them was littered with the fallen bodies of the Jotuns. Sif ran to her friends in greeting. "It's good to see you all again!" she gushed. 

"I can say the same to you two." Volstagg exclaimed heartily. 

"Where have you all be-" Sif was interrupted by many shouts from her peers, warning her of danger. She spun around to see a straggling Jotun. He was bloodied and bruised, but he didn't seem to want to give up. Rather than killing him straight away, Sif swiped a rope from Volstagg's belt and faced the giant. 

He frowned, "Come on, fight me, woman!"Sif ran at him, using the momentum to leap on its back. She climbed on top of the beast and used the rope to tie its tired arms together, putting up less of a fight than Sif thought he would have, due to his obvious exhaustion. 

The others gave her a questionable glance, although Sif disregarded them and proceeded to do what she set out to do. Sif pointed her sword at the neck of the Frost Giant, he stiffened at its cold touch, but did nothing more. "Who let you in?" Sif questioned.

"Why should I tell you? Either way, you'll still kill me." The Jotun snarled.

Sif tilted her head and accompanied it with a false smile, "If you cooperate, your death won't be as painful. If you don't, I'll make sure your screams will be heard all throughout the nine realms."

The frost giant's eyes grew round, "Asgard is full of traitors. You really should watch your backs."

"A name!" Sif pushed her sword farther up against the giant's skin. 

The creature looked Sif in the eye, "Tyr."

At that moment, Sif decapitated the Jotun and fell back to the ground as its body fell with her. Her companions stood in shock at what they had heard, yet Sif's attitude hardly changed as she kept walking towards them.

Fandral was the first to speak, "Lady Sif, we have just found out that a friend was behind all of this and you are not the least bit surprised?"

"It's happened before." She said sourly, then walked right passed them. "Come on."

"Huh? Where?" asked Volstagg.

Sif stopped dead in her tracks and turned to them, "We are going to go get the only other person I know who has experience in overthrowing their home world."


	12. Jotenheim

While at first the group, excluding Thor, was shocked at Sif's suggestion, that shock was soon replaced with confusion. "Don't tell me Loki cheated death once again?" Fandral asked lightly.

Sif looked at her feet for a moment before responding, "Well, to start, he did not die in Svartalfheim. He posed as Odin up until the attack." She took a breath and continued, "Although, we were ambushed in the palace, so Loki stayed behind to fight them off as I went to look for you all. I truly did think he was dead, but I had a dream and I know that's not much to go off of, though I do believe we should trust it."

Heimdall looked thoughtful, then went into a sort of trance, his amber eyes hidden beneath his eyelids. "I cannot see him. Well, I cannot see Jotunheim at all. Someone must be cloaking my vision." He blinked and gazed upon the many faces of their group. "The only person I knew who possessed that kind of power was Loki."

"Wait, do you think he is responsible for this?" Sif demanded incredulously. "I was with him before this all happened and he seemed truly frightened. Plus, that Jotun," she pointed to the decapitated corpse beside her and continued, "said nothing about him, only Tyres."

The guardian shrugged, "It could have been lying. Not to mention, you cut of its head before it could mutter another word."

Sif groaned with a roll of her eyes. "You know what? I have no time for this. I'm going to Jotunheim whether you all are against it or not."

Heimdall grasped her arm before Sif could walk away. "Actually, no you can't. You need me to operate the Bifrost." Sif's shoulders slumped. "But, I never said I would not help you. Something suspicious is going on on Jotunheim and either way, we are no safer here than we are there."

 

Next thing they knew, the Asgardians found themselves trekking across the glorious rainbow bridge to the Bifrost. "Why is it not guarded?" Thor wondered aloud, motioning towards the golden structure's entrance.

"There would be no need. Earlier today, I had been held captive by the Frost Giants.The Warriors Three had broken me out not but five minutes before we came across you two," Heimdall informed them. He grabbed his sword by its hilt and pulled it from his belt, then inserted it into lock, making the Bifrost spring to life.

Before everyone entered the multicolored portal, Sif turned back to her adoptive brother and asked, "What about you. I am certain they will search for you here."

"As am I. I will hide and if need be, I'm fully capable of defending myself." He flashed a pearly smile before waving them off, "Now hurry on, they'll be here any moment."

She nodded and stepped inside the transporting funnel along with the others. At once, Sif could feel the force of gravity pulling her tightly down to the white tundra below. She made sure to brace herself for the impact, knowing that even after traveling through the Bifrost countless times, if you weren't careful, the collision could get you severely injured. The mark of the Bifrost now etched into the ice, the group all started their trek into the frozen wasteland of Jotunheim.

They walked for what seemed like hours, not coming across a single soul. The group was ready to turn around and head back when the ground began to tremble. Sif's eyes widened."Run!" she screamed. They all broke out into a sprint, even Volstagg, with all his girth was able to keep pace with the more in shape warriors, although Sif was in the lead. The land they were traveling on began to crack and the walls icy walls started to shower sharp bits of stone and snow.

Sif didn't look back, she just kept running, wanting nothing more than to find Loki and end this nightmare. The cold began to nip at the warrioress' face, causing burning tears to spill down her cheeks. Finally, she skidded to a halt when Sif heard the screaming of her comrades. A large boulder had fallen onto Hogun, trapping him beneath its weight and Volstagg had been stabbed by what looked to be an icicle.

Sif ran towards them, but came skidding to a halt when she found that she was separated from her friends by a gigantic, chasm-like whole in the ground. "Thor!" she called, hoping her friend would fly her over to their aid. Fandral, who was kneeling beside Volstagg attempting to pull the icicle from his rib cage, stood and said something to Thor that was inaudible. Thor looked as if he were about to argue, but Fandral cut him off. The two then proceeded to lift the rock from Hogun and remove the object impaling Volstagg. Then, Thor flew over the gap to meet Sif. "What did Fandral say?" she asked.

"He advised me to accompany you on the journey to find Loki, while he attended to Hogun and Volstagg's wounds. I told him that was madness, but he insisted." Thor exclaimed, his disagreement towards the suggestion clear. Sif frowned, she knew there was nothing she could possibly do, so she told Thor. Rather than saying a yes or no, he simply stalked forward, not looking back at Fandral and the others. Sif followed slowly, trudging behind watching him make deep imprints in the snow.

 

Sif could tell nighttime was approaching. She lifted her head to suggest stopping, although instead she walked straight into the huge mass that was Thor. "What are you doing?" she demanded, as she steadied herself. When he didn't reply, Sif stepped over to examine his expression. His sky blue eyes were transfixed ahead. Part of her did not want to turn around to see whatever held his gaze as she could tell it was something awful, but her curiosity got the best of her. 

 

Then, she saw him. Loki was strung up to a boulder, looking more like a rag doll than anything else. His dark hair was matted, his clothes torn to shreds. Below him, a pool of scarlet stained the frost. Sif nearly fell to her knees in anguish. Now, she knew why Thor had looked so heartbroken. Rather than letting her legs give way, Sif sprung at him. "Loki!" she cried out, sounding more desperate than she even knew possible.

As she stood at the foot of the large rock, Sif nearly tripped on the crimson liquid below, though she was too distracted to even notice. Pulling out her knife, Sif clawed herself up and cut of the ropes that bound him. Loki's body began to fall to the ground, but Sif caught him before a single hair could touch the ice. She knelt down, cradling the prince in her arms. "Sif?" Loki's eyes fluttered open.

Sif put her hands to his face and she smiled as a single tear escaped down her cheek, "I'm here." As she looked him up and down, Sif almost let out a cry. On his chest, the word, Traitor, had been carved deep into his pale flesh, just as it had been in her dream. Blood was spilling like a stream from each individual letter onto Sif's leathers, though she paid no attention. "You're safe..." Sif whispered, holding his head tightly to her chest.

Loki could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness, even as he fought hard to stay awake. She had come for him. She was here, now. She cared. His frozen, blue lips curved into a smile before he let sleep take over his body once again.


	13. Familiar Words

A young Sif stared out her window, searching far and wide for a glimpse of what was going on in the outside world. The war between the Fire Giants had kept hundreds of Asgardian warriors away at battle, leaving just as many families behind, including Sif's. No matter how great of a warrior he was, Sif still worried for her father's safety. Although, today her fright would be no more as the army was to return at any moment. 

Then, she saw it. The Bifrost glowed in the distance, shimmering to life as the returning warriors piled back into the spherical structure. She grinned and sprinted down her creaky wooden stairs. "They're back!" Sif called with joy, hoping her mother would hear. 

Out the door she went and flew down the streets to meet the returning army. As they passed, Sif scanned every face for the kind, yet stern one of her father. Though, even after they had all had passed by, the little girl was still left without him. Her quickly faded into a frown as she continued to follow the men, content on finding him. 

Sif stiffened when a hard hand gripped her shoulder. She spun around, excited to finally see her father again for the first time in months. "Sif..." It was not him, but a friend of her father's. 

"Hello Váli." she said in greeting. The man's face fell at the sight of her, which only made Sif's curiosity grow. "Have you seen my father anywhere? I looked through all the others, but I must've missed him." Váli removed his hand from her shoulder and offered it out to her, Sif took it, still confused as to why he refused to answer her question. "What troubles you?" she asked, noticing his expression.

Váli shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Dear Sif. Your father... he did not return with us." 

Sif cocked her head, "What do you mean? Did he stay to help with the treaty?"

"No, Sif." He paused. "He is in Valhala now."

The little girl stared at him in disbelief. "No! You're lying!" she cried. Sif could feel hot tears running down her cheeks, knowing very well that Váli was telling the truth. She stood and dashed off, ignoring Váli's calls to come back. 

Due to the tears clouding her vision, Sif was unable to comprehend where she was, though she kept on running. Next thing she knew, Sif was colliding with another mass, causing her to fall on her back and land on the cold ground. She rubbed her eyes and above her crouched Loki. His eyes willed with worry. "I'm dearly sorry, Sif." he apologized, attempting to help her up. "What is the matter?"

Sif didn't bother answering her friend, but rather threw her arms around his thin shape and clutched onto him as if her life depended on it. Loki lifted her up, her legs hanging loosely on top of his arms and the rest of her body was buried deep into his torso. 

Being careful not to attract too much attention, Loki took her to his chambers and set her down on his bed careful as he could. As he turned to leave, Sif reached out, "Wait! Please, don't leave."

Loki looked stunned, but his face softened. "If that is what you want, I will stay as long as you desire." he replied, making his way back to Sif. Before he sat down, Loki grabbed a blanket that had been draped across a nearby chair and covered her, filling Sif from head to toe with warmth. 

As he laid down beside her, Loki pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around the crying girl. "Now Sif, please tell me what is causing you to be so sorrowful." When she lifted her head from his chest, a large patch stained his shirt, though he chose to ignore it. 

"It's my father..." Sif sniffed. "He did not return with the others, he died in Muspelheim." Loki hugged her tight. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Odin or Frigga. 

"It will be alright, Sif. I know that right now things seem terrible, but it will get better," Loki told her, softly. 

She looked up at him with still watery eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise." Loki smiled weakly. 

Sif nestled into his arms. "Thank you, Loki," she murmured.

"If there is anything you need, just let me know and I'll be happy to do it for you." He said, meaning every word. 

Sif thought for a moment, "Will you read me a story?"

"Of course." Loki pondered over which of the many stories he'd heard would be just the right one to tell her. Finally he decided on one of his favorites. "Okay, this one is one I heard while on Midgard with my mother. It's fairly new and not very well known, but I was quite fond of it. It is called Beauty and the Beast." 

The tears began to stop falling from Sif's eyes, although her cheeks were still red and puffy. Loki's story, however seemed to take her mind off of her father for the moment as she was intent on listening. She wondered why he had chosen such a story, but Sif didn't bother asking. 

Some while after beginning his story, Sif drifted off to sleep. Loki looked down at her and kissed the girl's forehead with a gentleness no one knew the trickster could be capable of. Absentmindedly, his fingers made their way into her luscious, golden hair that he loved so dearly. As a stray tear slipped from her closed lashes, Loki quickly wiped it away. "It's okay, you're safe." he whispered.


	14. Meet the Parents

Sif hoisted up the jelly like arms of a barely conscious Loki onto her shoulders. His weight nearly pulled the warrior down to the ground as she didn't expect the prince to be so heavy. Then, she realized he was indeed out cold, leaving every pound for her to carry on her own. Not that Thor didn't offer to help, because he certainly did, though Sif was content on carrying her friend herself. 

They began to walk back in the direction they had come from, Sif was still left amazed at how poorly guarded Loki was even though he was a prisoner. She figured whoever had captured Loki, thought him to be dead and left his body to deteriorate in the cold.

Whomever did this would pay. Sif knew very well that Loki had done many awful things in the past, but that was the past. He was a changed man. Wasn't he? Then again, what had Loki done to prove himself? He had lied, schemed and plotted his way far from their trust. Yet, Sif couldn't help but want to forgive him. Loki had always been there for her when she was young, aside from the hair incident. But even then, Loki had respected her space and always left her alone when she asked.

Just as she began to think more about the topic, the ground began to shudder, causing Sif to almost drop Loki. Thor stopped dead in his tracks and turned. His cape was waving wildly in the fierce wind, giving the barren wasteland a splash of red that seemed as if it would stain the gray sky above. Thor huffed and frowned at the sight behind Sif. In turn, she sighed, "I presume whatever is behind me, isn't Odin riding in to our rescue on a golden chariot."

"I'm afraid not," replied Thor with a wishful smirk.

Sif's curiosity soon got the best of her. She twisted back in the direction in which Thor was facing, and like him, groaned,"You've got to be joking!"

"Where do you think you're going with our prisoner?" boomed the voice of a Frost Giant, unquestionably female. Behind her, stood dozens of others, each and every one looked ready to kill. 

Thor took a step forward, with an unflinching glare, "We're taking him home, where he belongs with his family. Even though, you're kind has laid ruin upon it." 

The giantess threw her head back as she erupted in a fit of laughter. "Asgard is not Loki's home and you are most certainly not his family," she said coldly. "I should know..."

"You know nothing," Thor replied. Sif could see his hand tighten around Mjölnir's hilt. Seeing this, reminded her that this was most likely to end in more bloodshed. Even being the Goddess of war, Sif did not favor death, but if push came to shove, she would fight.

The Frost Giant woman bent down to where she was face to face with Thor, her huge scarlet eyes burning with fury."I am Fárbauti, queen of the Jotuns and mother of Loki." Sif could not see Thor's facial expression, but she knew her own was surprised. After hearing this, Sif instinctively wrapped her other arm around Loki protectively. Fárbauti's head swung away from Thor and landed in front of Sif's. "You think you can keep him away from me, you foolish woman?" she mocked. 

Sif didn't even blink as she reached for her double bladed sword faster than a striking snake and pointed it at Fárbauti's throat. "Why, yes, I think I can," she growled.

Fárbauti stood tall once again, a chilling smile plastered on her face. "Get my son and kill the blonde one," she commanded to the army of Jotuns standing at the ready behind her. Before they could launch themselves forward, she pointed her finger at Sif, "Don't lay a hand on this one. I want to have a little fun with her. Now, go!"

As the swarm of huge, blue bodies came hurtling out from the back of Fárbauti, Sif took this time to set Loki down and whisper to him before charging at the giantess without fear. The two women fought mercilessly, though with no avail. 

"Sif!" Her head shot up and away from battle. Thor had cried out for her, though now he lay on the ice, either dead or unconscious. Which one, Sif did not know. She clenched her teeth and thrust her sword into Fárbuati's shoulder, her fierceness now fueled by an even greater hatred towards the creatures. The Jotun let out a wail, giving Sif the chance to sprint off towards Thor, who was surrounded by a new group of Frost Giants who seemed to be examining the thunder God's body. 

Sif let out a battle cry and began her attack on the monsters. By the time Sif had killed each Frost Giant, Fárbauti was stumbling towards her, Sif's blade still lodged in her shoulder. Sif's pace quickened as she made her way to Thor. She grabbed him, took his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found that he was alive. Then, Sif began to run as fast as her legs could carry her in the direction of the Warriors Three.

The Warriors Three. How were they doing? Were they even alive? What about Heimdall? At the moment, this didn't matter, for all Sif was focusing on was getting her and Thor out of here. Although, Loki was still fresh in her mind. Now, she could only hope that the prince had heard her warning and escaped. There was no way to know what had become of him now, but she couldn't turn back and search for him. Sif had to get Thor to safety or both of them would soon be dead, as well. Still, her worry forced Sif to glance back. At first the view seemed clear, but then she saw nothing but blue, and eventually plunged into a choking darkness.


	15. Held Prisoner

Sif jolted awake. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and when she sat up, Sif could feel her head pounding in protest as her memories came flooding back into her mind. Coming to Jotunheim, finding Loki, the fight with Fárabauti, it all seemed overwhelming. Sif wanted nothing more than for it all to be a dream, but she knew things weren't that simple. Besides, as she began to process the scenery around her, Sif realized she was in fact still in Jotunheim, though now in a prison. Beside her, lay Thor in a pool of his own blood. Sif crawled over as fast as she could to examine her friend.

He was in rough condition, but alive, which was all that mattered. Despite the fact that he need medical attention as soon as possible or he wouldn't be breathing for much longer. Sif hurriedly ripped away pieces of Thor's cape and wrapped each one around his wounds, hoping to at least delay his blood loss. 

When Thor's eyes fluttered open, out of his mouth spewed even more of the crimson liquid as he coughed. Thus, forcing panic to make its way back into Sif's mind. She was no healer, she never had been. Sif needed Loki, wherever he was. For all the books he read, Loki had to know a thing or two about healing, Sif was sure of it. Plus, many times when Sif had come to visit the prince, she would find him puttering about with all sorts of bubbling concoctions in his chambers.

Sif bit her nails as she cleaned away the blood, for that was all she knew to do, besides prop up his head. The girl shakily stood, ignoring her body's meager attempts to get her to sit back down and rest. Sif peered out through the bars of the cage, outside sat an ugly blue beast. Its snores sending tremors down to the floor as it was deep in slumber. 

Her first thoughts were to pick the lock, but if she tried, Sif knew the bar's rusty squeaks would surely give her away and if fighting occurred, Sif and Thor were unarmed and most likely dangerously outnumbered. Although, in the corner of her cell, Sif spotted a rock, she smiled as she crept over to pick it up. Back at the door, Sif heaved the rock through the narrow space in between two bars and watched as it sailed out into the air, landing with a plunk far off in the distance.

The Frost Giant stirred and awoke. Its deep red eyes seemed to cause a rift in the blue and gray atmosphere. Sif quickly pretended she was still unconscious and watched as the monster stood and trekked off towards the noise's source. 

Sif sent a silent thanks before plucking a hair pin from her head and sticking it in the key hole outside her door. A gust of wind blew past, throwing the pin from her hand. It slid across the icy floor and out of her reach. Sif cursed under her breath, now not knowing how she would get her and Thor out of this mess she had put them in. She gazed down at the ground, trying to devise a new plan as fast as she could.

"Need a hand?"

Sif's head shot up. "Loki!" she could hardly contain her excitement, he had come back for them. He smiled and from his leathers pulled out a ring of keys. Loki looked far better than he had when she had found him. Though, his hair was still tangled, and his clothes were still ripped, the color in his face had begun to return and its usual glimmer of mischief shone brightly in his eyes. 

"In the flesh." He worked diligently, trying out each key. Finally, the door creaked open and Sif leaped into his arms. Loki at first was caught by surprise, but soon followed in the embrace. The warrior buried her head in the crook of his neck, making it easy for Loki to feel her smile through her touch. 

Her voice vibrated against his skin. "I thought I'd never see you again," Sif's voice was muffled under Loki's mass of untidy hair, yet Loki could easily make out her words. 

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Loki replied, patting her back.

All of a sudden, Sif pulled back sharply. "Thor," she said grimly. Loki furrowed his brows and his smile began to fade when he saw his brother's limp body sprawled out on the floor behind Sif. Both she and him ran over and knelt beside the blonde prince. "Do something!" Sif cried, knowing now Thor only had minutes left until he would be sent up to Valhala.

Loki struggled to think of what he could do. He closed his eyes, potions and remedies flew throughout the deepest depths of his mind as he scrambled to try and find a solution that would ultimately save his brother's life. 

His eyes flew open. "Give me a handful of the snow!" Loki commanded. Sif obediently gave him what he asked, with no further questions. Loki took the white powder and clutched it in his hand. In his other hand, a green mist appeared as Loki began softly chanting in a language unknown to Sif. 

She had no idea what he was doing, but Sif gasped when the snow began to liquidate and seep out of his fingers, then trail down onto Thor's wounds. The icy water flowed onto each laceration and started to harden into a crust like barrier. Sif put her hand out to touch the covering, but Loki gently grasped her hand and steered it away. "Wait..." he whispered. Sif nodded and watched with wonder as the water then began to infiltrate his skin and then disappear without a trace.

Thor's still body began to shake. Sif could see from the corners of her eyes that Loki looked genuinely afraid that his ritual hadn't worked. "Brother?" Thor coughed, as he glanced up at the two kneeling over him.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get out of here."


	16. Safe Haven

Each member of the group braced themselves for touchdown. They slammed into the ground, leaving the fresh mark of the Bifrost into the earthy soil below. Sif raised her head and gazed around at the unfamiliar landscape before her. "Is this Earth? I thought the structures were much smaller..." 

They stood in a grassy field, though in front of them, buildings towered hundreds of feet into the sky. Below, stood many smaller structures, but each was brimming with life. Sounds of all kinds buzzed in the Asgardian's ears, each loud and strange. 

"It is. It appears we have landed in the place the Midgardians call, New York." Replied Thor, taking in the scenery for himself. 

Beside her, Loki paled. Just then, Sif recalled this was the very place Loki attacked. "Of course..." she heard him murmur. 

"Do not be weary, my friends!" Thor turned and smiled at the group. "I know of a place for us to take refuge."

Loki finally stepped forward, "Please don't tell me you mean-"

"Stark Tower." Thor replied, still grinning. Sif imagined he was happy to finally see his Earth friends again, but it made her no less skeptical of being on the planet itself.

Loki looked sick. "You know that if I step one foot in that place, they'll kill me for sure."

Thor shrugged, "They'll try, but once I get in contact with Mr. Stark himself, I assure you we will be fine."

Loki faced Sif and the Warriors Three, "I can't be the only one who thinks this is an awful idea."

"It may be, but it's all we have at the moment." Sif spoke up and began walking in the direction of the city that lay ahead along with Thor. Soon enough, the Warriors Three followed behind, leaving Loki alone in the field. He grunted and ran over to catch up with them, knowing he would definitely not stand a chance alone.

 

In the bustling streets of what Thor called New York, the group received a large amount of stares, even though Sif figured they would get many more. She presumed this city must've seen a lot of curious things if a group of aliens dressed in Viking armor seemed normal. 

Strange, new smells and sights were presented before them. While some of the scents that met Sif's nose were enticing, others were foul. Already, she longed to be back in the familiar atmosphere of Asgard. Though, Sif knew she'd return, it just would not be easy. To return, Sif had to do what she always did. Fight. 

In front of them, loomed the illustrious Stark Building. Its long, slender frame reminded Sif vaguely of the palace. She felt a hand on her back, bringing her out of her daze. Sif looked to its owner, ready to fight, but she only found Volstagg attempting to herd her inside the skyscraper. The others were already filing into the doors, paying more attention to not getting fired at rather than Sif's whereabouts. 

Sif apologized quietly and followed the others with Volstagg close behind. Immediately, she was greeted by not-so-friendly looking man in a suit. In his hands a hand gun was wrapped below the man's fingers. Sif nearly scoffed out loud. Did this mortal truly believe they could defeat the Goddess of War with a puny gun? Never the less, she held her tongue. All around the huge room, men in suits stood at the ready, guns in hand. 

At the head of the group, Thor appeared to be waiting. For what, Sif did not know. They all waited patiently for several minutes without a hint of what was happening, trusting that Thor hadn't lost his mind. When a single chime of a bell rung out through the huge atrium of the entrance, the group's attention shot over to a set of two glass doors that slid smoothly apart. At last, out stepped another man whose attire was also a polished black suit. His hair was a sleek, dark mass of black, accompanied by a goatee that rested around his lips.

The strange man walked seriously over to them all, his eyes scanning the group. From the corner of her vision Sif saw Loki turn away, trying desperately not to make eye contact. Out of nowhere, the man's grim expression faded and bloomed into joy. "If it's not the Thunderer himself!"

Thor smiled came in for a hug, "Mr. Stark." 

Sif looked back and forth between the two. "Excuse me, but did I miss something? Who are you?" she asked as politely as she could.

Stark's gaze moved from Thor and into the crowd, until finally landing on Sif. "The name's Tony Stark. Eccentric billionaire philanthropist," he winked, causing Loki to stiffen beside her, though he didn't say a word. "Oh and I am Iron Man."

Sif, as well as the others, were still clearly confused. Taking notice, Tony decided to elaborate further. "I helped, your friend, Thor here, during Loki's attack on New York a few years back. Speaking of which, what happened to the little brat?"

This time, Loki stepped forward, revealing himself. "How dare you speak of me in that way you filthy-" 

"Loki! Shut up!" Sif growled, grabbing his chest and shoving him back to where he previously stood. Loki looked aghast at being interrupted. Sif was sure he was about to send her a sharp retort, but instead he held his tongue.

Still standing at the front of the small body of Asgardians, Tony looked genuinely surprised. "Why is he back here?"

"It's a long story..." Thor sighed.

Tony turned away from them and started to walk back towards the elevator. "Right... Anyway, are you all coming or are you just going to wait in my lobby forever?" He waved his hand, prompting the armed men surrounding them to take their aim away and go elsewhere.

Thor was the first to follow, then went Sif and the Warriors Three, leaving Loki to look at each of them incredulously. Sif turned and grabbed Loki's arm to tug him along, however Loki refused to come with the others. His feet were planted firmly to the ground, making sure Sif would not be able to bring him along. 

"Stop it Loki! You are acting like a child!" Sif scolded, slapping him gently on the shoulder. 

He sighed, "You can't really expect me to stay here, can you? There is no doubt in my mind that that Stark man wants my head served on a plate and fed to dogs!" 

Sif looked deeply into his beautiful, emerald orbs, "You'll be fine."

The still freezing hands of his took hold of her chin and positioned it upward, "Promise?"

"I promise," Sif said hastily, shaking from his grasp and hurrying off to catch up with her friends. Her jaw still felt frigid from his touch, the recent memory sending a countless number of thoughts into her mind, each more curious than the last.

She struggled to squeeze into the already cramped machine called an elevator, the others having to reposition themselves accordingly. Lastly came Loki, and once again they were forced to shuffle to make sure everyone fit. The two clear doors glided back together and they ascended further up into the skyward tower.


	17. Meeting Mr. Stark

"Tell me, my friend, what has been of Earth since my departure?" Thor asked, a smile still prominent on his face.

Tony shrugged, "Oh much of the same. Psychopaths yearning for global domination, gas prices increasing." He took a sip out of the crystal glass beside him. Inside, was a dark brown liquid that Sif was unfamiliar with. She figured it was Earth's equivalent of mead, but she wasn't entirely certain.

The Warriors Three all listened intently, while Loki looked out the huge glass windows bitterly. Sif too, was distracted, her mind still racing from earlier. Although, she knew well enough that it wasn't productive thinking. Instead, she tried focusing on the room in which they were lounging.

In front of them, was a wall completely made of glass, giving a spectacular view of the city's skyline. The flooring was made of a metal-like material, however the ground below where they sat was a shaggy cream carpet. To the right, the floor curved upwards into what looked to be a bar. From there, two glass doors led out to a single ramp surrounded by a deck.

"And you are?" Sif snapped out of her trance when she came into realization that she had been spoken to by Tony. Everyone in the room seemed to have their eyes glued to Sif who was still silent in confusion and embarrassment. Tony cleared his throat and repeated with a chuckle, "I asked who you were."

Sif smiled back in return, while mentally cursing herself for dazing off. Thor spoke up, hoping to give his friend a chance to regather herself. "I apologize, we have had a very eventful past few days and if I do say so myself, we are all quite exhausted. "

"Which is completely understandable!" Tony replied, taking another sip from his cup.

Before speaking, the warrioress sent a thankful nod to Thor. "My name is Sif. I too am from Asgard. I actually visited Earth not long ago in order to help an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. " She tried her best to say as little as possible around the strange man whom she had just met.

"Yes, I do think I recall hearing about an Asgardian coming down because of some crazy redhead. Lorelei or something strange like that was her name?" Loki raised an eyebrow, the memory of sending Sif on that particular mission while disguised as Odin crossed his mind.

Sif nodded, "She was taken care of and imprisoned."

"Good to hear." Tony replied. "Anyway, I have other matters to attend to, so enjoy your stay at the Stark Tower," he winked and left the Asgardians alone. 

 

As night crept upon them once again, Sif couldn't help but long for home. Unlike in Asgard, the darkening sky around her showed little to no stars, the only source of natural light being the moon and that had hardly any affect. She missed her view of millions upon millions of tiny orbs of lights shining down into her chambers, but now she could only reminisce. One could only imagine what the Frost Giants and Tyr had done. Her beloved city was most likely left in ruins, yet the beautiful night sky she knew still lay untouched.

Sif stood from her bed and walked over to the balcony. She glanced left and right to see if any of her friends had desired to see the sky like her, but each terrace was abandoned leaving Sif alone with the night. To her left lay Loki's quarters and to the right was Hogun. She hadn't heard a peep from either, though it was expected as both were not known for their enthusiasm, unlike Thor, Fandral, and Volstagg who were not far. Although, Thor had a much larger suite that Stark himself designed.

In fact, the whole floor was technically Thor's. Favorably for them, the floor had three guest rooms and enough couches for Volstagg and Fandral to rest. Sif figured they would trade off between their days on Earth. Yet, Sif had a feeling no one desired Loki's quarters. Outside his door, Sif had noticed at least three strange looking contraptions in which Thor explained to be viewing devices for security purposes. Not to mention, his door would automatically lock at 10:30 every night. (A feature Stark installed himself upon their arrival.)

"Beautiful night, isn't it, Lady Sif?"

Sif's head spun to see the voice's owner. Standing on the balcony to her left was Loki. His hair was loosely dangling above his shoulders and he wore only his under clothes, making him seem far less intimidating than Sif had seen a long while, not that she found the trickster intimidating at all. "Not as much as I'm used to, but yes, it is." She answered.

"May I?" Loki requested as a bridge appeared out of nowhere in a haze of green smoke, connecting the two balconies. Sif nodded and stepped aside so the prince had room to enter her area without an awkward confrontation.

Loki climbed casually up onto the walkway, not paying mind to the city that lay hundreds of feet below. Even though, if he made one wrong step, the Mischief Maker would be no more than a stain on the asphalt. As he landed gracefully onto Sif's balcony, the bridge vanished into thin air as if it never existed, leaving behind only a small green mist that soon wafted away into the sky.

The two sat in silence, making Sif feel as if the seconds were hours and the minutes were days. At last, she spoke up. "What was that? In the entrance today? And what happened when you were captured by the Frost Giants? Did you forget or are you just choosing not to mention them?"

Sif was positive she had taken him off guard, but when Loki adjusted himself so that he stood directly in front of her, his expression was mildly amused, although slightly confused. "Is it not obvious?" He questioned. Sif stood idly by, awaiting the prince's explanation. "Apparently not..." He murmured, now staring deeply into Sif's chocolate brown eyes.

Loki smirked and placed his hands in the way in which he had earlier on Sif's cheek. Sif stiffened, "Loki, what are you doing?"

"This." Before Sif could comprehend, Loki crashed his lips to hers. Sif stared at her friend in which she had known for thousands of years. Had affection for her been the cause of their shared kiss or his recent overprotectiveness. Caught up in the action, Sif had merely figured the kiss meant nothing more than farewell. Now, she was certain it was something far greater.

Love. Loki's kiss was like nothing Sif had ever experienced. It was filled with more than just lust, but passion and ferocity. Her mind was screaming for her to pull away, though her body wouldn't allow her to object. Soon enough, Sif felt her arms wrap around the fallen prince's neck let her fingers curl into his raven locks. Sif could feel Loki's grin beneath their kiss as his own arms pulled Sif as close as he could to himself, finally receiving the one thing he desired most in all of the Nine Realms.

As Loki dragged her inside, Sif seemed to snap out of a dream. The warrioress untangled her hands from his neck and stepped back. Loki's face read a mixture of emotions- hurt, confusion, and even a slight hint of anger. "I can't, Loki. I'm sorry." Sif sighed.

"Wh-why not?" He blundered. "I thought that you and I had something! In fact, I know we did. We still do!"

"No Loki, we don't. I don't have feelings for you in that way. I never have. You're my best friend, not my lover," Sif admitted. "Many years ago, I'll admit, I did love you like that."

"If you really did love me, then why did you push me away?" Loki demanded.

Sif looked at him incredulously, "You think I pushed you away? You're the one who was so hell-bent on destroying Thor and taking over Asgard because you decided to throw a tantrum that almost killed us all."

"Oh and what would you do if you felt the pain I felt? Run into the arms of that oaf? I tried so hard to be one of you! Even then, only you treated me as an equal. But, the great Lady Sif just couldn't stand to be in the company of the reclusive half-giant, now could she?" Loki's eyes were blazing with white fury.

"Screw you, Loki! It's not my fault that you can't handle not having attention for just one moment. It's like you forget we have lives outside of you!" As she spoke, Sif jabbed her index finger into Loki's chest, feverishly.

Loki scowled at her, wanting more than anything to tear her hands away. Although, no matter how angry he got, Loki would never hurt her. Not again. Memories of the day he sent down the Destroyer to New Mexico flashed through his brain. He was young and stupid then. Loki knew all to well that if he didn't think for just one moment, everyone around him would suffer. So rather than removing Sif's finger, Loki merely watched in silence, his eyes glaring daggers down at her.

"Even so, Loki. It's just wrong, I love Thor and I won't go after his brother just to gain his attention!"

Loki's gaze softened, it became more sorrowful than anything. "You know that's a lie, Sif. It felt so right, and you're just afraid to admit it! That kiss wasn't just a shy peck you'd give to a friend, it was far more than that!" Sif was silenced, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she had nothing to say. Was he right? The kiss was something else. Maybe this was what she had been yearning for for so long. No, it couldn't be.

"Loki, even if I did feel something for you, we are at war. This is no time for romance!"

The prince looked at her slyly, "So you do feel something for me?" Loki smirked, finally receiving the confirmation he wanted. "You know," he wound his arms around the warrior's back, "there's always after the war. Plus, I can keep your mind off it for just a little while."

Sif gazed at him nervously. Was this what she wanted? Even if it wasn't, his offer was enticing. Sif grumbled and pulled herself from his grip. Loki was more than surprised, he was certain she'd agree to his offer.

"This is ridiculous!" She sighed with exasperation. Sif faced away from the prince and began to rub her temples.

Loki still stood watching intently at the woman who had rejected him after finally confessing his true feelings. He wondered how things would play out now that the warrioress knew of his love for her. He didn't doubt that Sif would tell the others. Then, he'd receive far more torment as the man who'd pined after one woman for thousands of years, only to be let down by her love for his brother.

"Well, I truly am sorry that things didn't turn out the way I believed they would. Goodnight, Lady Sif." Loki bid her farewell and turned heel to leave.

"Loki! Wait!" The man turned, in front of him stood Sif, her eyes sparkling. She cupped Loki's head into her hands, then brought him into a deep kiss that spread a new warmth surging through Sif's body. The thrill of being with him felt more dangerous than battle and ten times more exciting.

Feelings built up from so many years with the prince were finally tumbling out as Sif pulled Loki into a loving embrace. The man of mischief stroked Sif's cheek softly as the warrioress slowly tugged him further into the darkness. With his shirt now off, Sif's fingers traced the delicate scars carved into Loki's chest. She still had questions about what had taken place in Jotunheim, but they would have to wait. Now, was all the mattered. The horrors they had recently faced seemed like a distant memory, now clouded over by passion and desire.


	18. The Morning After

When the soft light of dawn began to peak through the clear glass windows of the Stark tower, Sif's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and turned her head to glance outside, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she discovered another body lying beside her with their chest fully exposed. Then, memories from the previous night with Loki came flooding back to her. Sif unstiffened and nestled closer to him, feeling his arm tightening around her waist as well, followed by his other arm coming to drape protectively around her abdomen.

Sif attempted to fall back asleep, though she was unable. For what reason, she didn't know. Wasn't this what she wanted? She knew it was, but Sif could feel a headache coming on as she simply couldn't shake the feeling that she was using the poor sorcerer as a mere distraction from her failed attempt at being with his brother.

All her stirring caused Loki to wake. Unlike Sif, a sweet, genuine smile danced on his lips as he leaned in to plant them on Sif's. "Good morning," he cooed, his eyes sparkling with unconditional joy. Sif frowned regretfully and hoisted herself up into a sitting position with the sheets wrapped securely over her chest. Confused, Loki sat up to face Sif. "What's wrong?" he asked dejectedly.

"Loki, this isn't right. I can't just throw myself over to you because Thor won't take me." Sif could feel her own heart tearing into itsy bitsy pieces as the words spilled from her mouth. "You and I, we can't be together," admitted the maiden. She sighed and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, trying her best to refrain from looking Loki in the eye. Although, she could see him clearly in the mirror above the dresser. The sheer pain on his face made Sif sick to her stomach as she felt bile slowly crawl up her throat. She noticed his jaw tighten as he nodded, throwing Sif off guard. 

Her first instinct was to brace herself for Loki's rage, but said anger never came. Instead, Loki bent down and kissed the top of Sif's head gently. "If it is what you desire, then so be it."

"Don't you get it?" Sif wailed to him. "This is what I want! It's what I've always wanted!"

Loki ran a hand through his hair, thinking over what he would say to her. Every time a thought would emerge into his mind, it would be quickly swiped away, leaving him with nothing. "...If that's true, then please just answer me this, why did you go after Thor?" His tone was still subtle, lacking any hint of aggravation. 

"The only reason I ever wanted Thor was because of your envy and your schemes. Before then, I had always chosen you, Loki. Not Thor, not anybody except for you," Sif's voice cracked with desperation. "But, that still doesn't take away from the fact that it feels as if I'm using you."

Loki looked her square in the face, "Tell me, do you love me?"

Sif could feel his stare penetrating deep into her soul, she knew the answer to his question, yet it was hard for her to admit. After thousands of years of denying any feelings of sentiment, finally confessing was more burdensome than fighting a Bilgesnipe. Finally, after taking a deep breath, Sif came out with it, "Yes Loki, of course I love you."

"Then, if anything you were using Thor, not me," Loki murmured. The man was still half in shock as he absorbed Sif's acceptance towards him.

"Thank God..." she sighed with relief. A second later, Sif beamed and locked lips with the man she was destined to despise, yet this time fate didn't matter to her. Loki was hers and she was his. Sif could feel the euphoria flowing faster than the speed of light down through her veins. Loki pulled her into a safeguarding embrace, allowing her to let loose her grip on the sheet she grasped in her hand.

Thor burst through the door, interrupting the moment, "Lady Sif! You must try this wond-" So startled by the sight unfolding before him, the small, rectangular pastry in which he held was immediately sent falling down to the floor. The two lovers pulled away hastily, Sif making a desperate grab for the sheet once again. The Thunderer's eyes were round in astonishment, "I'll just come back..." Thor made a speedy retreat, shutting the door behind him.

As it closed, both Sif and Loki locked eyes, then broke out into a fit of laughter. "I suppose we forgot to fasten the door shut," Sif giggled. Loki nodded just as tears broke free of his eyelids caused by his nearly unstoppable laughter.

"I suggest we get out there before Thor starts asking Stark about the birds and the bees," Loki proposed in which Sif nodded, hopping off the bed, sheet still in hand. "Actually, I'll be needing that or hundreds of street-going Midgardians will have to wield the sight of my bare behind." he commented, motioning towards the sheet. 

Sif raised an eyebrow,"Then let them. I'd say it's you have a quite nice behind." Loki's cheeks flushed bright red against his pale skin, causing Sif to erupt into yet another fit of laughter. 

"I'll just...um find my clothes..." Loki said under his breath. In that moment, the unclothed prince began his attempt at locating his lost articles of clothing. At last, Loki discovered their hiding spot behind the love seat. He disappeared into the bathroom and emerged a moment later. This time, he was indeed clothed in the ragged shirt and pants from the preceding night. "Until later, Lady Sif," Loki said in farewell before vanishing out the window. 

Only about a half hour after the confrontation with Thor, both Loki and Sif arrived in the kitchen, bathed and dressed. "Morning," Loki greeted with an uncharacteristically happy tone, although not without some estranged stares from the Warriors Three. One could actually slice the tension between them with a knife.Thor, however winked at the pair, a goofy smile present on his face.

To break the apprehensiveness, Sif took a seat beside Thor at the dining table. It seemed small from what she was used to on Asgard, but it was large enough to fit the each member of the group. "So, Thor, what was it you wanted to show me this morning?" Sif asked nonchalantly. 

"Uh, right." Thor stood and pulled out a small box from the cupboard. "Stark got me to try one of these this morning and I nearly ate the whole container. The Midgardians call them, Pop Tarts." He pulled out a silvery package, ripped it open and out came the same rectangular item Thor had dropped at the foot of Sif's door earlier that morning. "They truly taste as if they were sent down from Valhala."

Just then, the elevator door sprung apart to reveal Tony Stark, himself. "Good morning, Ladies. I hope you all found your rooms to your liking. Today we discuss the exact nature of your problems."


	19. Gods of War and Heroes of Earth

"So what'd you say the guy's name was again?" Stark asked. In his hands was a clear, projecting tablet that casted a pixilated image into the air in front of them. 

Sif was the first to answer, her voice clear and steady. "Tyr," The very name made Sif want to hurl. Even though he had been one of many Asgardians entranced by the thought of battle, Tyr had always acted as if he craved it more than anything. His eyes had always burned with longing to be out slaughtering all those who had wronged his people. While many believed this to be a very desirable trait of his, Sif knew deep down it would one day overtake him and she was right. 

"Right, okay." The projection then changed and formed a new page. On it was a drawn picture of Tyr, along with paragraph upon paragraph of the supposed history of his. Sif snorted at its falseness, along with the inaccuracy of the drawing. "What are you laughing at? This guy seems like the real deal!" Stark argued, swinging his head back and forth from the passage. 

Sif waved her hand passively. Despite her moment, Sif's expression was still grim. "That is not Tyr," she said as she motioned to the cleanly-shaven, slim depiction of the God. "And he most certainly was not the Father of the Gods," She continued. 

Stark raised a brow, "Then who is this guy, really?"

"I don't doubt he is a much different person than we all knew him, but the Tyr I did know was a daring and stout-hearted man, although his yearning for battle had consumed him. I could see it in his eyes," Sif recalled, shivering at the thought. "I had tried many times to convince Odin to ask Tyr to step down from his duties as Chief of the military, though I was not successful," She sighed, followed by a pause. "We used to be friends, Tyr and me. We all were."

Loki scoffed as he remembered many of his close encounters with the God. Some of which left him with countless injuries and broken belongings. Tony was not at all surprised that Loki hadn't gotten along with the man in question, but possibly for the first time in his life, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

This time, it was Fandral who spoke up. "Also, if Tyr saw that picture, I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased, if not offended at the least. Tyr is much broader and leaner than that."

"And a lot older," Loki muttered scornfully. "Maybe if he shorned that ugly, red mass on his chin, he'd be able to convince some unlucky maiden to court him." Sif felt the automatic need to slap Loki as a warning to mind his manners until she remembered just what Tyr had done. So she settled on a icy glare. In return, Loki merely shrugged and turned back to the others.

Stark waved his hand and the projection disappeared. "Great, we have an angry war God who's obsessed with battle on our hands. Please give me some good news."

"Don't forget the fact that he has an army of Frost Giants at his command," Thor put in.

Stark groaned and buried his eyes behind his hands. "I need a drink." Seconds later, the man returned with a crystal glass just as he had the night before. "I'm going to make some calls." Tony pointed to each of the Asgardians, "You guys..." Stark trailed off before he heavily sighed, "Don't break anything." 

 

"I don't understand Midgardian entertainment. How do they get joy from watching these idiotic women running around complaining about their footwear?"

Sif chuckled, as she was more amused by Loki's confusion towards each TV show rather than the shows themselves. "I suppose many Midgardians worry about their shoes," she responded with a smile. As Loki surfed through the channels, desperate to find something worth watching, Sif comfortably rested by his side. It had been almost twelve hours since Stark had vanished, leaving the Asgardians to find their own ways to entertain themselves for the time being.

Just as Loki finally settled on crime show, a knock sounded from the door. "Hey Reindeer Games, it's time to come out of there." Loki frowned when he heard the voice of Tony Stark outside his room. Before he could stand up from the bed, Stark barged in. He raised a dark eyebrow at the scene in front of him, "You and Xena?" Loki glared daggers at Tony, then pushed passed him, followed by Sif, who carefully avoided eye contact. 

Unaware of his sudden stop, Sif came crashing into Loki's back. "You've got to be joking..." Sif heard him gasp. Regaining her balance, Sif peered out from behind him to reveal a quite average looking group of Midgardians lounging on the couches. Many of which's attention was drawn towards the God of Mischief beside her. Their expressions quickly faded from happiness to a clear mixture of anger, disgust, surprise, and many other emotions Sif was unable to distinguish. 

As always, Loki was swift at regaining his composure. He smiled darkly and greeted them with a mocking tone, "Well if it isn't the Earth's Mightiest Heroes?" Then, as if the information itself came crashing down a hill and onto her, she realized exactly who these people were, these were the Avengers. The very people who stopped Loki's reign of terror on Midgard. 

One man stood, his bright blue eyes seemed blurred under layers of red hot rage. A hand shot out from the red haired woman beside him as she wrapped her fingers tensely around his forearm, signaling him to sit back down. He did as such, but remained scowling in their direction. Loki smirked, "I see my favorite little handyman missed his master. Still comforting Bird Boy, Romanoff?" The red head stiffened and the blonde man neighboring her looked ready to fight. 

"Loki, that's enough!" Sif growled to him. Loki's smirk faded, but there was still a mischievous glimmer sparkling in his emerald eyes. "So, you must be the Avengers?"


	20. The Children of Chaos

"Yes, and who are you?" The blonde man questioned as his eyes narrowed. 

Sif decided to force a smile and be polite, although all of her instincts told her to avoid these people at all costs. "I am Lady Sif, a companion of Thor."

The blonde nodded, "My name's Steve Rodgers." He pointed to the red haired woman, "That's Natasha Romanoff," Next, came the man who had stood, "Clint Barton," Lastly, a man she hadn't even noticed who had dark, curly hair and was clad in a purple dress shirt, " And Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sif replied curtly, though still she felt uncomfortable. The eyes of each Midgardian before her seemed to analyze the Goddess' every inch from head to toe as if they were sizing her up, making sure they were prepared for any sort of arbitrary scuffle, or perhaps worse. 

The one named Clint was the first to break the silence. His tone was dripping with venom and malice, leaving Sif to make her own assumptions that this man most likely had his own grudge against the detestable Loki. Not that everyone didn't, but Clint's bitterness looked to be more...personal. "You seem like a nice enough girl. So, what are you doing with him?" He wagged his finger at Loki, then continued on, "Same goes for you, Thor. From what I've seen, you've given me a very good impression. You're a first-class guy. Though I can't say the same for your lunatic brother."

"He may not be perfect, but we are not here to appease you. He is one of us and it will remain that way." Sif exclaimed with narrowed eyes. Even though at the time being, she was quite angry with Clint, Sif already liked the man for his undeniable courage. She sighed talking to each of them with a much softer tone, "Honestly, we are just as unenthusiastic as you are that we have to be here. The thing is, Midgard was our best option for safety. Tyr and his forces will most likely have already sent out warriors in search of us on the other realms."

Natasha rubbed her chin, "What's stopping them from looking here?"

"Nothing. Although, it will be far more difficult for them to find us here than on any other planet," Thor responded. "The main reason we are here though, is because I wanted to ask for your assistance." Silence captivated the entire room as not a word was uttered. 

This time, it was Steve that spoke up first, "I'm in." Following that, a chorus of 'me too's' broke out around them, making Thor grin delightedly. "I guess the team's back again," said Steve with a slight chuckle. 

 

After deciding to begin early the next day, the Avengers and the Asgardians both had one last night of repose to enjoy all to themselves. Sif wondered where they would stay, yet according to Stark, each Avenger had their own personal floor, like Thor. They must visit often, she thought. 

Hearing the soft chatter of whispers outside of her door, Sif wondered if the Avengers were still present on their level. When she paused at the entryway, Sif pressed her ear against the door, immediately gaining clarity of the conversation outside. 

"Loki, you can't keep avoiding me," she heard Thor grumble.

Loki's distinct tone replied with annoyance, "Actually, I can. So, if you'll excuse me..." Loki took a few steps forward only to be promptly cut short. 

"Stop this! You still haven't even explained to me how you survived! The last memory I had of you was you dying in my arms! It never stops, does it! It's all just a game to you!" Thor fumed. 

Sif heard nothing for a moment, until finally Loki remarked, "I genuinely think you want me dead."

Thor took a deep breath full of pushed patience. "I never wanted you dead. But, you can't just keep dying, then coming back with a new surprise every time and what's this that you and Sif are getting at?" he demanded. "Whatever sick thing you're playing at, it better end before you hurt her!" 

"You think I want to hurt her, Mr. I'm going to lead her on for my amusement!" Loki spat. "Unlike you, I actually love her and I do not intend for anything to happen to her!" Sif jumped back when she saw the knob twisting from the guest outside. Desperately, she crawled onto the bed and snatched a book from the coffee table, pretending to be oblivious to the situation unfolding only feet away. 

Sif poked her head up when her suitor came barging in, behind him was his bewildered step-brother. Loki slammed the door and froze with an expression of distress. "Loki?" she called out, then hopped off the bed to come to his aid. Loki's demeanor dissipated and was interchanged with the smallest of smiles at the sight of her. 

"Hello, Love." He stated. Sif, having known of his comment towards Thor, gave him the warmest of hugs she could muster, before kissing him softly on the cheek. 

"What was that for?" Loki chuckled. He strutted over to the love seat and planted himself down, his emerald eyes still trained on the maiden awaiting an answer.

Sif smirked. "No reason," she breathed, taking a seat beside him. "So...tell me. How are you doing with the Avengers aiding us and all?"

"Well, I can't say I'm happy. But, if it gets us back home, then so be it." Loki replied. His eyes trailing back towards the door as his thoughts drifted back to Thor. 

Sif bit her lip, "You seem as if your mind is wandering. Something troubling you?" Loki nodded, but said nothing back. The Asgardian woman thought hard at what would please the mischief maker, at last an idea popped into her mind. "How about you and I take a walk?" she suggested.

"Where to?" Loki sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Sif smiled, "You'll just have to wait and see."

 

The stars beyond the windows of the Stark Tower glowed vibrantly against the dark night sky that swallowed the streets far from sight. Inside the encased walls, Sif and Loki wandered hand in hand through the halls, slowly, but surely making their way to their destination that had been almost ten floors up the great structure. Loki was still unsure of Sif's intentions, though was having fun nonetheless. Sif broke into a sudden run and plastered on her face was an amused grin, "Catch me if you can!" Loki sped after her, except even with his long legs, he was no match for the warrioress. 

Sif abruptly stopped, sending Loki whizzing passed her, unbeknownst to Sif's halt. Loki backpedaled and met Sif in front of two grand, glass doors. While Loki was hunched over struggling for breath, Sif patted his back and then stepped inside. Loki raised his head to finally take a look at what she had wanted to show him and he was not disappointed.

All around him were rows upon rows of shelves, each having dozens of neatly stacked books within them. "Wow...Sif, this is wonderful," Loki marveled. 

"I had a feeling you'd like it," she beamed. "Come on, let's find something good to read." With that, Sif began to peer through each shelf as she carefully scanned each spine. As soon as possible, Loki joined her. His fingers trailed over them as he went, wandering what he could find that would entertain them both. 

"Loki! Look at this!" Loki turned his head away from the books to see Sif holding up a beautiful, crimson, leather-bound hardback. "I think it's about us," she chuckled. Sif sat down, book in hand and waited patiently for Loki to follow. When he rested his body beside her, Loki could now read the title clearly. He snorted with amusement as it read in fine cursive, Norse Mythology. 

He traced his bony hands over the golden letters, then looked over at Sif, "You've got to be joking?"

"Nope! Anyway, let's see what it says..." Sif opened up the book to its table of contents and pointed excitedly to page number three hundred-twenty six. She raised a brow at the chapter's name. "Loki and his Children of Chaos," Sif read aloud. 

Loki's eyes grew as round as the moon. "What?" he gasped, snatching the book from her to see if she was telling the truth. At the speed of lightning, Loki flipped to the page and on it was an intricate illustration of four strange looking creatures. Underneath it, was a caption that read, Fenrir, Hel, Jörmungandr, and Sleipnir. Loki suddenly felt sick. His insides were churning like butter and he couldn't help but wonder what Sif was thinking.

"Are these...um...your children?" she gulped. 

"No!" Loki boomed. "No! No! No! Those are just stories! Stupid stories Tyr told to humiliate me," he elaborated.

Sif read further, her eyes scanning the page. "Who's Angrboda?"

Loki touched Sif's shoulder comfortingly, "Sif, please let me explain. All of that is a lie." Sif put her hands in her lap and awaited his explanation. "I have a... connection to all of them, but they are not my children and Angrboda and I never...you know canoodled."

"Canoodled?" Sif giggled at his choice of words.

Loki frowned at her, "Hey, this is a serious discussion. No laughing!" Sif was still smiling, but she shut her lips and focused intently.

"Anyway, to make this brief, I found Fenrir lost in the woods and I cared for him as my pet for many years. He was a compassionate creature, lovely to have around. I suppose all that time spent with him was taken another way."

"On the other hand, Thor, Hymir, and I fished Jörmungandr out of the ocean. Hymir cut the line and we were not able to kill the beast. Therefore, when we returned Tyr suggested I let him go because he was of kin."

"Lastly, I gave Sleipnir to Odin as a gift, but Tyr has always had a strong aversion towards me, so he told everyone he could that the Wicked Loki fathered, and in Sleipnir's case, mothered these...monsters. Oh and to be honest, I have no idea where he got me and Hel out of this. I've never met the girl before in my life." He finished.

Sif realized he had missed one crucial part, "And Angrboda?"

"Right! When things were more peaceful between us and the Jotuns, Odin had my family, Tyr, and I attend a peaceful mission to Jotunheim. You remember that, don't you?" Sif nodded. "Anyway, as you know, I'm not the most sociable person around and neither was Angrboda. So, during our stay, I became quite close to the young giantess, much to Tyr's dislike. I'd spend hours a day in her chambers. Tyr, of course thought us to be participating in," Loki made his most distinct air quotes, "extra-curricular activities. Even though, Angrboda and I were simply talking or rather enjoying each other's quiet company, nothing more."

The maiden was stunned, "So Tyr managed to trick every Midgardian who worshiped us into thinking you were the parent of these...creatures. Loki, I'm sorry. No one ever told me of these tales."

Loki pursed his lips, "Tyr did not want them to get back to Frigga as he knew very well that she would not take them lightly. That is why he refrained from telling those who were close to the royal family. He did a bang up job of it, I might say." He sighed, "The other Aesir were already weary of me, but they did not know why. With Tyr's stories, it gave the people a reason to dislike me."

"Really Loki, I am truly sorry. If only everyone knew the truth..." Sif remarked.

Surprisingly, Loki smirked, "To think I am capable of such mayhem, makes them fear me, the harbinger of destruction." Sif stared at him in horror. "I quite like that title. Loki, the father of Chaos."


	21. Odin's Coterie Doesn't Like Shawarma

A bright beam of sunlight pierced through the widows, carefully draping the two sleeping Asgardians in a blanket of gold. Loki was the first to wake. All around him were various books strewn across the floor and to his surprise beside him was Sif. Unlike him, she was still engrossed in her own deep slumber.

He couldn't help but chuckle when a loud snore erupted from Sif. She did not look anything like the Midguardians Loki had seen on the Television. Sif's hair was a tangled mess and a stream of saliva was trailing down her lips. Yet, Loki didn't think she could look more beautiful.

"The staring's starting to get a little creepy."

Loki playfully frowned when Sif's eyes sprung to life and looked up at him. "It's not creepy! It's...sweet?" He offered in defense.

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that." She groaned, obviously still trying to fight off sleep. Loki sat up from where he had lain and stretched. "Watch it!" Sif complained as Loki's long, gangly arms shot out from his sides, nearly hitting Sif in the process. Loki let out a muffled apology as a loud, screech-like yawn came tumbling out of his lips. This time, instead of giving Loki a warning, Sif groggily punched him in the chest in attempt to shut him up.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sif, we need to go before the others get up."

"Why?" she mumbled.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Because I said so."

"When have I ever listened to you?" Sif asked, as she finally sat up. Even though her eyes were still cloudy from sleep, Sif smiled sweetly and kissed Loki on the cheek. She stood, a smirk still present on her lips and held out her hand to help Loki stand fully up. He took it gingerly and the two went on their way back to their rooms.

Loki chuckled, "You might want to listen to me for a second though."

Sif's brow hiked upwards, "Why?"

He traced his fingers over his chin in demonstration. When Sif still stared at him with confusion, Loki elaborated, "You have a bit of spit on your face..." Sif hastily wiped the liquid from her face using her sleeve. When her arm moved away, Loki could see her cheeks were a darker scarlet than Thor's cape. 

 

Later that day, training took place. The Warriors Three, Sif, the Avengers, and even Loki were all preparing for the upcoming battle. Natasha and Clint had gone off to the firing range, while Tony, Steve, Thor and Bruce were all strategizing. Except, Tony didn't seem to be doing much work as he was rolling around in a chair, throwing M&M's at the others. Funny enough, the only one who seemed to mind was Steve, who kept shooting him unapproving glares.

On the other hand, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg had decided to spend their time training themselves in combat-not that they needed it. Loki practiced by himself, throwing daggers at moving dummies. As much as Loki despised Stark, he had to give it to him, the man had great facilities.

By the time lunch came, the entire group was drenched head to toe in sweat. "Who wants shawarma?" Tony suggested. A chorus of 'me's' and 'I do's' sounded, though with the exception of Thor and Loki, the Asgardians were all but clueless as to what shawarma was. 

Noticing the confusion, Thor elaborated, "It is a delectable food made of a variety of vegetables and meat. Trust me, you will love it." Loki frowned at the mention of it, seeing as last time he came in contact with shawarma, he was forcefully chained to a bike rack and stuck with Mjolnir on his chest. 

"Do we really have to get that trashy excuse of sustenance you people call 'good'?" Loki groaned. No one paid a single mind to Loki's comment, making him even more irritated, but he quit speaking none the less. 

With Loki in the rear, the group began to make their way down the hall and into the elevator, where they were hardly able to squeeze everyone in. Quiet elevator music hummed throughout the small, glass compartment aiding to fill the silence. Even though only seconds passed, to Loki it felt like hours. Being stuck in such a small space with the mortal, beef-witted haggards, Loki had to use his best self-control not to strangle someone. 

The doors finally came apart and each person exited, glad to have their personal space back. But, once out in the streets, Loki felt all but comfortable. Tony grudgingly handed Loki a pair of sunglasses, hoping it would at least spare him from recognition. Not only did Loki now wear sunglasses, but he was also clothed in Midgaurdian attire. When Tony had dropped off a pile of spare clothes, Loki was not happy, yet it was a logical idea and Loki knew it, so he did as he was told.

Now plad in a moss green V-Neck, jeans, and boots, Loki felt practically naked. He fidgeted and crossed his arms like a child the entire walk. Watching him from the corner of her eye, Sif couldn't help but chuckle every now and then. Every time, Loki gave her his best death stare, though it always resulted in Sif cracking up once more. 

"Loki, I'm being serious, have a bite!" Sif urged, shoving her shawarma towards his mouth. 

Loki hopelessly attempted to swat the wrap away, but was left unsuccessful when Sif managed to get a stray piece of meat in his mouth. "That's not... horrible..." Loki murmured, choosing his words carefully. He wondered if he would be able to bear the amount of gloating he would soon receive from her, so he tried not to giver Sif too much satisfaction. Though, even with his comment, Sif smiled and motioned with her head towards the counter. 

If he didn't get up, Loki knew he wouldn't' hear the end of it, therefor he got up from his seat and went to place an order. The elderly woman behind the counter smiled at Loki kindly, unaware of the deeds he had done not long ago. "I'll just have one beef shawarma please..." Loki requested. He had seen other Midgaurdians hand the cashiers green paper when they ordered, but Stark had assured them everything was free. How, Loki did not know, but for whatever reason that was, Loki was glad as he did not favour asking anyone, especially Stark for help. 

Rather than call out his order to the chef behind her, the woman merely stared off behind him, her eyes wide. Loki knit his brows, "What are you-" He stopped talking immediately, overcome by fear. Outside the window, a blue cloud of energy appeared and along with it, at least a dozen armour wearing soldiers with four familiar faces at the head. "Thor... you might want to come see this." 

Thor set down his what was actually his fourth shawarma and walked over, earning the attention of the other Avengers and Asgardians. Thor bellowed a hearty laugh, puzzling the others around him. The four at front came striding over, their capes and gowns trailing behind them. "Baldur, Frey, Lady Freyja, and Lady Sigyn! I was beginning to fear the Jotuns had taken control of Vanaheim as well."

"They have," said Freyja, who was tall, thin, and very beautiful. Her honey colored hair fell in gentle waves down her shoulders, complimenting her fair complextion well. 

Baldur, a dark haired man with large brown eyes, was next to speak. "Sigyn and I went straight to the weapons vault and I was able to retrieve the Tesseract. But by the time I had gotten it, we were no longer in command. So we traveled to Vanaheim only to find they too were under siege. I was able to acquire some warriors along with Frey and Freyja. As soon as we heard you were on Midgaurd, we came. We're Odin's Coterie, I suppose." 

"While it is unfortunate Vanaheim has been taken, I'm glad to see you all in good health." Thor responded. "Come," Thor pointed his arms in the direction of the others who stared over in shock. "These are the Avengers and they have promised to help us with the Jotuns." 

The fair haired woman with sharp features stuck her chin up indignantly, "They're mortals. What help are they to us?" 

"Seeing that we stopped your friend over there from taking over our planet, I think we're pretty well qualified." Stark replied with a mock smile. 

The woman pursed her lips and crossed her arms, still staring at the group of humans in front of her. Baldur put a firm hand on the woman's shoulder, "Sigyn, these people are our best shot at winning this war. We need whatever help we can get at the moment." 

"He has a point and these are the mortals who practically fought off a whole army plus a God by themselves. I'd say they're quite helpful." Sigyn frowned, but said no more. 

The restaurant was now eerily quiet as each person stared around the room at one another. Some were curious, others were sizing up the new comers. "Are you going to order something?" a fragile voice rang from around the cash register. Baldur turned, his eyes were narrowed practically into slits. "I'll take that as a no..." she exclaimed and disappeared into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is played by Natalie Dormer
> 
> Baldur is played by Adam Croasdell
> 
> Frey is played by Garrett Hedlund
> 
> Freyja is played by Diane Kruger


	22. Leave the Past Behind

"So let me get this straight, Tyr, or whatever his name, tried to kill his own men?" Tony asked incredulously after the newcomers explained their whole story. 

Baldur nodded. "He has gone mad. We have never seen anything like it."

From the corner, he heard Frey scoff. "Are you forgetting something?" His icy glare was directed to a bristling Loki, who said nothing in return, though his expression seemed to speak for itself. 

"Loki's past deeds have no concern with this matter," Sif growled. 

Sigyn gave a sympathetic nod, "I second that." Sif's head shot over to the Goddess who was now gazing at Loki with an obvious infatuation. She furrowed her brows, but said nothing more. 

"What happened is far behind us. If we were all were judged by our past, I doubt any of us would even be able to look the other." 

Frey stood and narrowed his eyes. "Says the one who despised the trickster most?" He chuckled when Sif stiffened. "...Or perhaps not? You two were particularly close in your youth... Don't tell me the warrior has fallen for the Liesmith?" The man spoke with a silky, yet mocking tone that Sif knew all too well. 

"Enough!" Sif cut him short, her orbs burning like star fire. She looked around at the surprised faces around her and Sif realized her sword had been drawn and was currently being held up to Frey's neck. It seemed nowadays it was almost a reflexive movement. 

The Vanir smirked, "Do it, warrior." Everyone in the room was frozen in utter shock, unsure whether or not it was wise to interrupt. Sif's blade hovered for a few moments before she decided it was no use in adding even more tension to the already apprehensive situation. "I always knew you were a cowardly woman." Frey murmured after straightening himself up and stepping back. 

"Anyways, if things are getting this serious in other realms, we should probably think about launching our attack sooner than we originally planned." suggested Clint who, like the others, had previously been watching the heated discussion with careful eyes. 

Bruce was next to speak, "Don't you think we'd need more training?"

"We've worked with less..." Steve reminded him, "And if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that we do pretty well with compromise." 

Those who identified themselves as Avengers simultaneously nodded. "Then, let's go kick some alien ass." Natasha concluded. 

As the room slowly emptied itself, Frey was not surprised to earn a spiteful glare from Sif. Though, he let out a short gasp when a large arm stopped him dead in his tracks. The room was now completely empty save Frey and Loki. "Say what you will about me, but if you dare say anything like that to Sif again, I'll cut your throat out myself and feed it your forsaken swine!" Loki's eyes seemed to have transformed from a gentle green into a deep, swirling pit of rage of which Frey had the misfortune of staring into. His own widened with fear when Loki's skin slowly began darkening into a frightening cerulean. "You understand?" he demanded.

Frey shook his head furiously, fear present all across his features. It was now Loki's turn to smirk, "Good." The trickster then disappeared into thin air, leaving Frey alone with his heart racing about a million miles an hour. 

 

Later that night when all seemed quiet, a sudden knock on his door, gave Loki a spark of excitement that maybe Sif wanted to be in his company. Yet, when he discovered the petite blonde standing in his door, his face immediately fell. "Long time no see, Lopt."

"What do you want Sigyn?" Loki groaned and then added, "And I told you not to call me that."

Sigyn rolled her eyes, "It's been decades since you and I have talked. I've missed you, you know."

"That's wonderful. Now can you leave? I'm in need of rest." Loki began to close his door, although he was stopped by Sigyn's slender and surprisingly strong hands. Her turquoise eyes glimmered with mischief in the dimness, reminding Loki of times he desperately wished to forget. 

"Five minutes. That is all I ask." she tried. Loki let out a deep sigh and opened his door wider for Sigyn to step through. He knew he would later regret his decision, but for now, he knew it was the only way to stop the Goddess from pestering him. "You always were a smart boy," she murmured, pressing her heated hands against the side of Loki contradictory cold cheeks as she passed through. 

Loki shut the door and turned to face the woman he once called his lover. She smiled at him with a long forgotten sense of joy, though Loki refused to return the favour. "So what is it that you would like to waste my five minutes with?" 

"You know I had to see you." Sigyn replied, stepping closer. Instead, Loki carefully maneuvered around her, to where he now faced the Vanir's back. She twirled back to see him eye to eye, now looking slightly agitated. "What has gotten into you? We were in love we had something no one could even dream about." 

Loki placed two steadying hands on Sigyn's shoulders after noticing her shaking. "No Sigyn. You were in love. I was lonely."

"I see Frey did not misinform us when he called you the Liesmith, as lying seems to be the only thing you do nowadays." Sigyn exclaimed bitterly. "When are you going to tell your precious Sif that you were simply lonely?"

Loki couldn't hold back a laugh. "You do not get it, do you? I have loved Sif since the days in which you were not even thought of."

"Then tell me about how much you love her after this." Sigyn proclaimed, pressing her lips to Loki's. Even as he tried to break free, Loki realized she must've been using some form of magic to slightly weaken him for the time being, enabling Sigyn to hold him in her embrace. 

Just then, the two were bathed in bright, white light from the outside hall. Sigyn finally broke apart from the trickster to see an enraged Sif standing under the frame. "Do you want me to come back when you're not so busy?" she questioned with an icy edge.

"No! Sif, it was her! I swear to Odin's Ravens!" Loki cried.

Sif just shook her head, "When will the lies end, Loki?" She turned to leave and threw a book she had been holding in her hand to the ground. 

"Wait, Sif!"

"Please, Loki, just leave me alone." Sif requested before disappearing down the hall. 

Loki whipped his head over to Sigyn who had been calmly watching the whole ordeal with an innocent face. "Get.Out!" he snarled. 

"I'll see you later, Lok." Sigyn winked and left the room in a few swift steps.

Loki buried his face in his hands and when he raised his head, his fingers made their way to his hair as he ran them through the tangled black knot. Then, he remembered the book in the doorway. Walking over as calmly as he could, Loki neared the novel. He looked down and his heart fell. Beauty and the Beast. The story he had read to her when they were but children, the night Sif's father was pronounced deceased. "Oh Sif..."


	23. Off to Asgard

The next day, Loki awoke to the unusually loud sound of hustle and bustle. He sat up, pushed the covers from his body and peeked outside his door. Asagrdians, Vanir, and Avengers alike all seemed to be running back and forth between the halls, each one encased in their own inner thoughts. Loki rubbed his eyes and disappeared back into his room, quickly showering and throwing on his clothing. 

By the time he came back outside, the corridor was practically deserted. Loki crept out and walked cautiously out into the living room and was met with a crowd. Everyone, including the Vanir warriors was present and at his entrance, each head turned to stare at the newcomer. "Where have you been?" Steve demanded after he rose from his seat to come and stand face to face with Loki. 

Loki didn't flinch. "I was not aware that there would be a meeting." 

"We sent Sif to get you about an hour ago," he responded.

With an agitated smirk, Loki exclaimed, "Well, I was not informed." He tilted his head so that it became visible to those behind Steve, then continued, "...Now if you'll excuse me." Loki pushed himself passed the super soldier and sat down next to Natasha, who in turn gave him a look that could make most men run away in tears. However, Loki chose to ignore it and he smiled brightly at her instead. 

Steve grudgingly sat back in his place and the meeting proceeded. "Now that Loki has decided to join us," Baldur started, "we can get down to business. We were previously discussing that our attack will take place tonight. We still have the Tesseract in our possession, so it will get us there, however you must know that once we are in Asgard, if it is compromised, it is highly unlikely you will be making it home." Baldur informed those native to Earth, all of which nodded gravely. 

"Now that that is out of the way, any questions?"

 

Only minutes before their departure, everyone was gathered outside eating what many thought to be their last meal. Yet, the entire time, Tony cracked jokes, hoping to lighten the grim mood that seemed to be settled upon everyone's shoulders. Even the usually confident Thor looked slightly uneasy, which given the circumstances was understandable. 

When the last person finished their lunch, Loki stood, "It's time." Baldur walked over, the large, cyan blue cube grasped tightly in his hands. The limitless energy circulated around inside the Tesseract, serving as a painful reminder at what could've been his. Loki clenched his jaw together uncomfortably and set a hand on the cube as he braced himself for the journey.

Moments later, nearly twenty people were flying into unknown territory. Those who were not prepared, such as the Avengers, collapsed to the ground on impact after their knees subconsciously buckled. Loki couldn't help but snicker at the sight, though he next thing he knew, he too, was sent plummeting down against the gravel. Loki pushed himself up and behind him was Natasha smiling with a smug expression displayed upon her features. 

"Well played, Romanov." Loki admitted, brushing himself off and bumping passed her. He noticed Clint quickly shooting him a warning glare to which Loki responded with his own devious smile, making the other man tense. 

As they kept walking, it finally hit Loki that they were on Asgard. Yet, it didn't even look remotely like his former home. The ground had begun to fade into a thick blanket of ice and above them the sky littered tufts of soft, white snow, aided by a steady and chilling wind. Loki sighed, hadn't this been what he had wanted all along? Shouldn't he be overjoyed at the sight of a crumbling Asgard? Loki bit his lip when he was immediately overwhelmed by a feeling of regret. This wasn't what he had wanted at all.

A hand collided with Loki's back playfully, though at that moment, Loki didn't realize it had been friendly. He tensed, stopped, and spun around, dagger in hand. Tony's eyes widened, "Woah there Rudolph."

"What do you want Stark?" Loki growled, lowering his hand and continuing to walk along behind the others. 

Tony shrugged, "I was just curious, but I thought you and uh-" he stopped as if he was mid-thought, "Sif...?" He looked at Loki for clearance, which Loki nodded his head to. "Yeah, I thought you two were like together. What happened? Did you get shot down?"

Loki kept his face forward and without blinking, exclaimed, "It was a one-time thing." Little to their knowledge, in front of them, Sigyn smiled with a satisfactory grin while Sif clenched her fist. Hogun sympathetically patted the warrioress' back and made sure she kept walking.

Now faced with the entrance to the city, Frey, Freyja, Baldur, and Thor halted the group . "Before we go down there, I want to say thank you to all of you. No matter what happens down there, I will always be grateful for your help." Thor spoke with a prideful gaze. Loki rolled his eyes, but no one seemed to pay attention.

Fandral smiled and raised his sword to the air, "For Asgard!" Everyone present joined in, even the Avengers and Vanir, all content that they at least had something worth fighting for. One by one, they marched down into the city.

All was silent, the only noise being the sound of their footsteps and the slight whistling of the wind. The deserted streets were all too eerie as Sif remembered how just a short time ago, they were brimming with life, completely unaware of what was to come. Blood stained, icy cover beneath them, making everyone shiver with trepidation.

"Something is wrong. It's far too quiet..." Sif muttered.

Clint sighed, "Great, the stereotypical 'It's too quiet.' Brace yourselves everyone." And Clint was right. At that very moment, a legion of Jotuns launched themselves from the surrounding structures and came raining down on them. 

"Bruce!" Natasha called as if to signal him. 

He shook his head, "If I turn now, there's no telling when I'll come back." 

"Dammit..." Natasha grunted and tossed the doctor a gun, then began to fire beside Clint and Steve, who was going for an up close and personal approach. Tony rose above the heard and began to fire his missiles, each one exploded with a roar, interrupting the previous serenity. Thor made his way over to Sif and covered her back with the Warriors three guarding their flanks. Frey and Freyja stood side by side, spears in hand as they fought with the agility and grace of the Vanir, their soldiers closely following. Sigyn however used her magic with Baldur and Loki at her aid. 

When the last of Jotuns were slain, Steve took a deep breath. "What's next?"


	24. Mother Dearest

"I fear that was only the beginning, my star-spangled friend." Thor warned, even though it was quite clear to everyone already. Never the less, Thor scanned the ranks, checking to make sure that no one had been injured. To his relief, their injuries were nothing more than scratches and bruises. "Come, we musn't linger long." Thor took to the head of the group and started up their trek up to the palace once again.

From a distance, the castle looked barren and empty. It gave off a feeling of coldness, almost as if it radiated from the residents inside. This was no longer Thor's home. Not now, at least. As much as Thor desired peace, today he had no place in his heart for such a petty idea for the Jutuns had taken away that preposition long ago.

Behind him, Thor could tell Loki felt uneasy, although they truth was, they all did. Not a single one of their company knew what lay inside the once glorious halls. Monsters? Traps? Nothing? Maybe a combination. All in all, one thing was certain, today this would end.

Now approaching the entry, Thor signaled for Clint- now was his time to shine. Barton went forward, bow in hand, and disappeared into a nearby structure. The others waited anxiously, their lives now depended on Clint more than ever. Natasha, however, seemed unfazed. "Oh please," she said, "this is just another day at the office."

"If you'd count taking out giant, blue aliens on a foreign planet millions of light years away from home another day at the office, I'd like to see an abnormal day." Bruce chuckled whole- heartedly.

Before Natasha could respond, Clint reappeared. "Coast is clear. And man, they're uglier than Stark." He smirked.

"Haha, very funny." Tony responded, waving his hands. The group chuckled but ceased soon after once they realized now was the time to go in.

As they passed the grand opening, bodies littered the floor, decorated in Clint's signature arrows, signifying his presence. "Nice shooting, Katniss." Tony complimented as he admired the job.

Inside, the torches draping the walls were unlit, further adding to the eerily chilling effect of their atmosphere. All was quiet for the first few moments. Then, all Hell broke loose.

Another hoard of Jutun warriors launched themselves from the Shadows, but the others were prepared. Within seconds, dozens of frost giants were already collapsing against the cold stone. "Stop!" Screeched a familiar voice that Loki could only groan at the sound of.

"...well if it isn't my lovely Mummy." He grumbled without turning to face the blue woman.

Farbauti narrowed her crimson gaze, "Loki. Why is it you fight alongside these weaklings? These... liars."

"And you expect me to believe you're any better?" Loki retorted.

A look of guilt flashed for a quick moment across the Jotun Queen's features, but it was gone within seconds. "Come home, my son. Leave these petty folk and come to your real family. We can forget it all, start fresh."

"It's a little late for that." replied Loki. "We are going to stop Tyr whether we have to fight through you with our bare hands. You are not my family. By blood, maybe, but by care and by love, you don't even have the slightest relation to me. My family may not be grand or extravagant, but it's a hell of a lot better than whatever you have to offer."

Sif felt a surge of pride fill her body at Loki's courage. It was warm and reminded her of the days in which Loki would stand up to the other Asgardian children who spat insult upon insult at the somewhat different child. Therefor, in that moment, she became overwhelmed with the desire to feel Loki's gelid fingers entwined with her own. However before she could act upon those feelings, Sif decided it was best to keep to himself. The trickster did not deserve her affections, not matter the circumstance. 

Instead, Sif turned her attention back to Farbauti. Her eyes were sad, but Sif could see she held a strong determination behind a thick facade. Farbauti finally opened her mouth to speak, but what came out, surprised them all. "Then go." she said, making the other Frost Giants under her command whip around to face her, astonished. "If that is how you feel, there is nothing more I can do." Farbauti raised her hand to signal for the other Jutuns to cease their looks of incredibility. "While I do hope you accomplish whatever it is you set out to do, I cannot give you my blessing. Nor can I offer my help. 

"That is understandable." nodded Loki, seeming to have expected nothing more. "Good luck to you, my Lady."

Farbauti waved for her warriors to follow. "And to you, my Loptr." Loki stiffened at the ending comment, almost horrified to hear the name directed towards him.

"Come on, Loki, we must move forward." Thor bellowed, breaking Loki from his trance. He simply nodded and then fell into step behind the Thunderer, mind racing as he did so. They danced around his head like ballerinas, twirling and pirouetting through each and every nerve ending. Why had the Frost Queen wanted him home after all this time? Why had she not attempted to kill him and the company after he had denied her offer, as well? That, Loki did not know and neither did anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to really, really, sincerely apologize for not updating this story on Ao3. I've been adding new chapter to my Wattpad, but I totally forgot that I put this story on here as well, so I'm just going to transfer the rest on here for you guys. I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY


	25. A Decision Must be Made

"Clint!" Called the Captain.

The archer passed the man and murmured, "Already on it." Only seconds later, the huddle of Frost Giant guards before them fell to the ground, poisoned by gases emitted from one of Hawkeye's arrows.

"Looks like this it," announced Steve as the group neared what looked to be the final gates before leading into the Throne Rooms where Tyr was presumed to be.

Tony turned to him, "How is this going to go down? Guns blazing?"

"Seems so." he responded with a deep breath. "Shall we?"

It was Thor's turn. The Thunderer stepped forward, Mjolnir in hand and slammed his hammer against the brass of the entryway. The doors erupted from their hinges and were sent flying into the room. Inside, Tyr sat with his legs crossed atop the throne, a sly smirk on his lips. "I see you've brought friends." he observed. Then, with the wave of his hand, a new force of Jutuns came charging towards them. 

However, the heroes were prepared never the less. Each only had a moment to process the situation, but that was all that was needed. They soon collided with a mass of blue bodies and cries of battle filled the room.

As the fight went on, Loki peered above the heads to quickly assess the situation. The assassins were not so surprisingly fighting alongside the other, Banner had yet to transform, but was still carrying one with a gun in hand beside Tony and Steve, and Thor was at the side of the Warriors Three, shockingly (well, not really) laughing. At that moment, Loki could have sworn he felt the ground tremble from the God's booming chuckle.

Loki's heart stopped when realization hit him. Everyone was accounted for, except for the one person he was genuinely fearful for-Sif. He knew very well that the Goddess could hold her own, yet his mind still raced when he could not locate her. Where was she and was she okay? Just then, one of the larger giants broke from the crowd and came barreling towards Loki. Immediately, Loki recognized the giant as Gymir, one of the few Frost Giants he had actually spoken to in the previous years during his rendezvous with Laufey.

"Tell me, Trickster, are you ready to look upon your cursed daughter once more?" he bellowed.

Without even a trace of exterior worry, Loki let loose a soft laugh before a green substance began to swirl out from within his palms. When his laughter ceased, Loki looked to the Frost Giant with a dark malice that could make even the bravest of men cower in fear. "Hela is not my daughter." he exclaimed before sending the waves of power streaming towards the monster. Gymir let out a roar, but it was quickly silenced when the green energy entranced the Jotun before catching fire. All that could be heard in Loki's ears were the screams of Gymir, an otherwise haunting sound, though in this moment, it was almost pleasing. A smirk formed on his lips, unknown to him, he had observers.

Now, it was time to find Sif. Loki hurriedly fought his way through the crowd in search of the warrioress, but he was granted with no such luck. Just as he was about to give up and simply continue in his blind fight, Loki spotted her. Up above all of them, Sif was going head to head with none other than Tyr, himself.

Briefly, he watched in awe. All Loki could see was Sif's beauty as she fought- a strange thing to focus on in such a time, but in that moment, that was all there was. Just Sif. Beautiful, powerful, strong, Sif. Her raven locks danced behind her as she shuffled from side to side, dodging each blow with great precision. But then, Tyr saw an opening and he took it just as Sif looked down below to evaluate. His blade came slamming down into Sif's arm and she let out a howl of pain.

Loki rushed forward with a blazing temper. "How dare you!" he screeched, sending a swift blow of energy towards the Asgardian. Loki inched closer and balled his fists. He could feel deep pools of rage swirl within him the nearer he got.

"Wait! Loki, I have been awaiting your visit for quite some time now." When the Trickster shot him back a glare accompanied by a quick glance in Sif's direction, Tyr held up his hands in surrender. "I did not mean to harm your, um... companion. Tis' but a flesh wound. She shall heal in no time. But I beg of you, hear me out."

"You have one minute before I rip you apart, limb from limb," Loki snarled.

Tyr smiled and lowered his bruised hands. "I have reason for my actions. They are, in fact, much similar to yours."

Loki clenched his jaw, "Keep talking like that and I'll have you dead even sooner."

"My apologies. All I meant by it was that I do not believe Odin's ways were entirely beneficial to our kind. Under my- our leadership, Asgard will prosper like never before. Even so, with him out of the picture, you and I could rule not just Asgard, but all of the Nine Realms, together."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're a bit late to the offer." said Loki in response.

Tyr did not flinch. "But, I have the Frost Giants at my will, your friends nearly defeated, and best of all, I ask nothing in return aside from your assistance. Wouldn't you like to be King, once and for all?"

Loki swallowed. Tyr's offer was intoxicating, it was all he had even wanted except- "Loki, no..." Sif interrupted.

"Don't let the wench make decisions for you. She is simply toying with your emotions. Join me and you can have any maiden in all of the Nine Realms at your disposal. What do you say?" Tyr held out his hand in offering.

"Long live the Kings." Loki smiled much to Sif's horror.


	26. The Widow's Web

Sif watched the scene with an utmost feeling of dread in her stomach. Her insides twisted and turned and she felt bile rise up in her throat. "You traitor!" Sif screeched, lunging for Loki, her blade poised to slash at the sorcerer's icy heart. 

Almost as if he wasn't the least bit concerned, Tyr rolled his eyes. Loki on the other hand, turned as fast as a whirlwind and fabricated a screen of energy, blocking Sif's attack. The impact forced her to the ground as her shield and sword clattered to the floor beside her. The barricade disappeared and Sif pushed herself up slightly. Blood was dripping down Sif's lip from her fall and the fury in her eyes could have equaled the fires of Muspelheim. "How dare you!" she spat. "You could have been saved...I guess everyone was right about you. I should of known. Frost Giant."

"Oh Sif, so naive." Loki cooed, then continued, "I am not ashamed of my lineage. Better yet, I simply plan to embrace it and with that kind of power, I will be unstoppable. Finally, under us, Asgard will fall." He smirked, "Farewell, princess." In a moment's notice, he and Tyr vanished in a cloud of emerald. Thus, Sif was left alone to watch as her allies continued to fight on, unaware of the treachery that had just taken place before her. 

As if on cue, the battle ceased only moments later. Tyr was wrong about one thing at least. The Jotuns were no match for her partners. To her joy, almost all of her comrades were accounted for. Some were wounded, but that was nothing too worrisome. Her satisfaction came to rapid halt however, when the remembrance of the previous moment made its way back into her head.

"Lady Sif, are you alright?" asked Steve, immediately coming over to offer his hand. Sif took it, not even caring enough that she was perfectly capable of getting up by herself. Now was not the time for stubbornness. 

Sif huffed, "Physically." When Steve raised an eyebrow signalling her to elaborate further, Sif motioned towards where Loki and Tyr were, just moments prior. "It's Loki. He betrayed us and took off with Tyr," she scowled their previous direction even though there was no one there to receive it. 

The Captain took an deep breath, clearly trying his best to keep his composure. "I knew that psycho would flip his wig eventually. Men like him never change." He patted Sif's shoulder in what he meant to be sympathetically, but it came out as more awkward than anything else. Sif faked a weak smile and walked off to go tell the others the news.

"That frilly-haired bastard!" Steve heard Tony's voice ring out above the crowd. He probably would've found himself laughing under different circumstances, but this was not the time. Steve knew they shouldn't have blindly followed the very man, if he even was that, that he and the team had faced off only a few years back. As he had said to Sif, evil never really leaves a person, no matter what they do to try and conceal it. 

 

Now alone in the once great fortress of Asgard, the group, along with a somewhat reduced number of Vanir warriors, began to lay rest as the night was upon them. After a day which seemed to have carried on over a lifetime, nearly everyone was exhausted. In spite of that, there was an exception. Sif, who's mind was racing full of thoughts, had no desire to sleep and was stationed on guard alongside Natasha. Being with her for a time, she began to wonder why the red head seemed far less concerned with mundane things such as sleep, yet her eyes told all. Maybe not the fine details, but Sif knew there was more to Natasha than just a simple spy. This was a woman with a long and painful history. 

"Look, uhh..., I don't know much about what was going on between you and the crazy one, but I am sorry. I obviously wasn't his biggest fan, but I know you saw something different in him, even though no one else did, so for that, I really do wish things could have turned out differently." said Natasha, breaking the ice with a shockingly caring tone. 

Sif was unable to find the words. "I give you my thanks Lady Romanoff. It seems you are one of the only ones to think as such." Sif took a daring step, hoping to find out more about the curious enigma that was the famed 'Black Widow', while still respecting the other woman's personal space, "With the way you have carried your words, I presume you have your own experience...?"

Natasha sighed and laughed almost bitterly, "More than one." She bit her lip."On both sides of the spectrum," she added. Sif looked on curiously, prompting her to say more. 

"My first encounter was a long time ago."

Sif tilted her head in puzzlement, "It could not have been too long ago. For a mortal, you do not look at all senior."

Green eyes traveled to the wall beside Sif where a reflection appeared. In it, was a broken woman, desperate for normalcy and clinging desperately onto her last small scrap of humanity. "Oh boy! I'm an olllld lady," Natasha dragged out the L for effect. "I'm older than the Star Spangled Man with a Plan over there, and he's ancient!" she nodded towards Steve who was now sound asleep on the ground, snoring softly. "I was born in 1928. Not much compared to you, but for humans, that's not really...well, normal. I don't remember much about my childhood though. Things just kind of came and went. Everything just...was.That is until I met James." 

"James was my light in my dark. He was my saviour. But, people like me don't get the luxury of love. Back then, I was a child, dumb and drunk in desire. It didn't last. It couldn't last. We were so stupid to think it could have. They of course, found out. They took him away and turned him into a monster. Even as time went on, I knew there was something else in him. For some reason, I clung onto this idea that I could get him back... It sounded crazy. This man was a murderer, a sociopath even. But, he was mine." 

Sif could tell it was hard for her to retell her tale. She was about to tell her that it was alright to stop, but Natasha went on. "A life time later, I met Clint. By that time, it was I who had become the real monster. Unlike him, I knew what I was doing. Or at least somewhat. I killed for a living, no remorse, no mercy. S.H.I.E.L.D. was out for my blood. Clint though, he saw through that, even when no one else did. He, too, saved me. For that, I owe him everything." 

"Forgive me if this is off topic, but you would make a fine Goddess. You're stronger than most Midgaurdians I come across. I can tell by the way you carry yourself. You're braver too, not just for what you've told me, but there is definitely something special about you." 

Natasha snorted, "Me, ruling space? I don't think so." 

For the first time in a long while, Sif smiled genuinely. "You never know Lady Romanoff, the world can be quite strange."

 

As the early light of day began to creep into the Hall, members of the party slowly began to wake. Thor being one of the first, accustomed to the change in time. "Urgh, you guys do have like alien coffee, right?" groaned Tony whose face was still planted on the floor, eyes tightly shut and hair disheveled. 

"Even if we did, I do not think it would be the easiest to find, given our current situation."Thor responded, a wistful look on his face.

Tony sighed, "That's it, not getting up."

Bruce and Steve simultaneously rolled their eyes at his childish behaviours, but they were used to it by now. Even though Tony was one of the most intelligent men they'd ever met, he also happened to have the mannerisms of a seven year old boy. 

"Where's Clint?" asked Bruce. 

Steve chuckled and nodded his head over to Clint, whose rear end was held high in the air as his upper half was still positioned firmly onto the ground. Not to mention, his mouth lay open and below that, a puddle of drool had begun to form. "Oh Clint, always so classy..." added Natasha coming up from behind them and walking over to her sleeping friend.

"Hey, Bird Brain, wake up!" Clint didn't budge. "Steve, toss me your shield," she requested, he obliged and handed his trusty weapon over. As soon as it came into her possession, Natasha position the shield right above Clint's head, then loudly exclaimed, "I can't believe they have pizza here!"

Clint shot up with excitement buzzing in his features, which soon turned to expressions of pain as his head collided with the shield. "Nat! Are you serious?" In unison, all the Avengers began to laugh, gaining a fair share of glares from the other members of their party of whom they awoke. However, the group did not seem to care. For just a small moment of time, everything was frozen. There were no Frost Giants, no evil brothers, no death or destruction, it was just this moment. Friends laughing and enjoying one another, for this could be their last moment together. That's how it always was with their line of 'work'. It was a dangerous game to play, knowing each day might be the day they take their last breath. 

When they settled down, Thor called together everyone who would listen and began to inform them of the day's plans. It seemed these conversations happened often now a days. Thor wasn't the least bit surprised, though. Loki was an ever so complicated being that could never be predicted. He was an unforeseeable force that lay chaos wherever her stepped. That's how it always would be and Thor was very much aware.


	27. What Should Have Been Done

As the crescent moon waned overhead, Sif sat alone, watching the embers of the flames begin to die. All those around her were deep in slumber, their chests rising and falling peacefully. However, the thoughts looming inside Sif's head were all but peaceful. Something didn't feel right. There was something that she had seen within Loki's eyes earlier that day. His betrayal, his flicker of emotions, it all seemed...off. There had to have been an explanation and in that moment, Sif knew what she had to do. 

With her sword in hand, Sif pulled her hood tightly over her head and wound her way through the masses. The two guards on post lay deep in slumber, unaware of the Lady's Sif's escapades. She slipped past them quietly, her jaw clenched tight in content. Immediately after slipping out the door, Sif was hit was a chilling gust of wind and snow. The weather was getting progressively worse with each passing day as now the ground was completely submerged under a freezing, white blanket. It seemed as if the Land of Eternal Summer had finally succumb to its long awaited winter. 

It had seemed like hours that she had been traveling, searching for any small sign of Loki or Tyr, but with no avail. When it finally felt as if he fingers and toes would simply crumble away in the biting wasteland that once gave life to rows of ancient oaks with beautiful blue skies, Sif grew desperate. Soon, her long legs buckled beneath her, and out came a shriek of of defeat. "Loki!" she screamed, into the barren sky, making her voice echo through every crevice. "Every second you hide from me, you prove just how spineless you truly are, you treacherous bastard!" Sif only stopped when her exhausted voice transformed into a hoarse groan.

"Hello, Sif."

Sif spun around faster than she thought possible, arms outstretched, but this time it was not for an embrace. Her pale blue fingers quickly wound their way around the sorcerer's icy neck, applying an amount of pressure only Sleipnir, the Serpent of Asgard, could withstand. Yet, Loki remained unfazed. With the gentle touch Sif once remembered, Loki delicately removed Sif's limbs from his neck. "I knew you'd come back for me, darling." To her surprise, instead of his usual battle armor, Loki wore luxurious robes of emerald and gold that fell to the ground below and his skin was tinted with a slight blue hue. 

With a glare hard as stone, Sif sent a slingshot of spit into the man's face. "Don't you dare refer to me as that! You lost that privilege long ago!"

Loki smirked and removed a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away the dribble. "Dear me, someone is a bit moody."

"A bit moody? You think I'm moody? You betrayed us! They even warned me not to trust you again, but I didn't listen, because I loved you and I trusted you! Yet, you turned around and stabbed us all in the back the first chance you got!" At this point, Sif was back to screaming. Her face, too, began growing red with anger.

Loki scoffed and turned his back to the fuming woman, "That was your own fault. You know very well who I am." Just as Sif was about to spit back a retort, Loki perked his body up from his slouch and encased his lanky fingers around her mouth. "Quiet. Someone is coming." Sif began to push her arms away, but when she finally broke free, it came to her realization that they were no longer standing out in the blistering cold street. Now, their surroundings consisted of looming ceilings with grand chandeliers and crisp marble floors. 

"What is she doing here?" demanded rasping voice within the hall. 

Loki responded quickly without even bothering to turn his head, "She has a name, Tyr."

"Hmph, you know where Lady Sif's loyalties stand. Not even you can change that, Laufeyson." Tyr grumbled, pouring himself a cup of deep, amber mead. 

"I'm no fool. That is precisely why I brought her." Sif shot her head around, and a sly smile crept up on Loki's lips. "The silly girl thought her words may injure me, but I assure you, the only wounds acquired today were on her part. 

Tyr came forward, assessing Sif's every move down to her breaths. Sif started to reach out for him, but instead she was frozen in place. "What kind of trickery is this, Loki?" she hissed. 

"Just a simple trapping spell. You, my dear, will come in great favour to us." Loki responded. "Now, let me just get my...tools," then, he disappeared down the corridor, the clicking of his heels reverberating off the walls. 

With Loki gone, Tyr's features twisted into a sickly grin. "Now that your boyfriend's gone, finally the two of us can have some fun." Sif's eyes doubled in size and her feeble attempts to break free of the curse rendered her helpless. "No!" she screamed. 

Tyr placed his hands on Sif's shoulder blades and slid his tongue into her mouth. Instantly, Sif sent her teeth barreling down onto the fleshy, pink organ, drawing thick waves of coppery blood down her chin. However, almost instantly, Sif was met with a stinging slap to the face. "You wench!" he screeched, this time drawing his blade in the process. "Now, you listen to me you-"

"Get your wretched hands off!" someone shouted and Tyr was sent mystically flying across the room, with no soul in sight.

"Pardon my interruption, but it would seem as if you're in a bit of a tight spot ," the silky tone of Loki's voice came wafting into the room. As he neared Sif, she felt the spell begin to fade and her body was thrust forward in sheer anticipation. "You know, you sort of ruined my plans." he kidded, with Sif still staring wide eyed at the sight. Loki rolled his eyes, "Always so slow, Sif. You see, Tyr here was just telling me all about his silly little plans to take over the nine realms as some supreme ruler or something along that nature." 

Loki shifted his gaze to where Tyr sat slouched against the wall, unconscious. "As if we don't all know where that's going. But, as it turns out, the commander decided to bring my dear friend Hela along into this as well. Something about earning her aid, so that she may gain more souls for her army of the dead or whatever." 

"And what about you?" Sif spat.

His hands went up in defense, "If you would just have patience for once in your life, Lady Sif, I assure you things may come to be much simpler." Loki began to continue his previous ramblings, "As for me, I just thought it would be a brilliant idea, as most of my ideas tend to be, to gain Tyr's trust and find out all about his plans."

Sif raised an eyebrow, "Then why did you wait?"

"I still had more to find out, but someone decided that she would take matters into her own hands and practically set herself up for suicide." Loki sighed with deep exasperation, "I don't know what I expected, really."

Sif took a cautious step closer, and placed an embracing hand on his cheek, an action which was followed by a sharp backhand across his pale cheeks, which were now a deep burgundy. 

Loki's own hand shot up to his face, "What is it with women and hitting me on the face?"

"You're an idiot." Sif breathed and shot forward to greet him with a deep kiss. Loki met it with an even greater intensity and the two stood alone as if the world around them had no significance. 

Clapping soon broke the silence, "Very cute, but I'm not done with you yet." 

Straightaway, Loki and Sif broke apart and were instinctively poised for battle. Tyr smirked and slapped his stolen staff into the group, causing a ripple through the floor. Within seconds, another herd of Frost Giants entered the room. "Attack them! Laufeyson is no longer an ally."

Loki and Sif exchanged a quick glance. "I'll take the Jotuns, you get Tyr." Loki nodded and Sif sprung into action, making her first motion to obtain a weapon from her opponents. 

On the other hand, Loki squared up to Tyr, never breaking the intense eye contact the two shared. Tyr was first to attack, his blade make a lunge for Loki's chest. He sidestepped, dodging the weapon, then threw a wave of viridescent crashing towards the Asgardian. The blast winded him, but it failed to disable. This time, Tyr bent down and used all his strength to propel himself forward, launching himself into Loki's abdomen and scraping his sword edge across Loki's cheekbone. Loki winced as blood began to draw, though he acted otherwise unaffected. 

At the same time, Sif stood triumphant over the lifeless bodies of her enemies, her face painted with scarlet. In front of her, Loki and Tyr violently brawled one another, each landing small blows, but nothing too significant. Sif ran over to Loki's aid, though she stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a frigid feeling in her chest. Sif looked down at herself and where her breastplate ended, a long metal blade protruded from her skin. She raised her attention to the stiff faced Loki, who stared upon her with the utmost amount of fear and agony. After her initial shock, Sif collapsed onto the cold ground, as she gasped for breath.

"NO!" Loki wailed, tears now streaked his cheeks. Under them, the ghostly white skin began to metamorphose into a frightening shade of cobalt. As well as that, his once icy green eyes began to burn into a demonic crimson. His lanky stature became laden with muscle and girth, causing Tyr to take a frightful step back. 

In the far reaches of his mind, Loki was terrified of his lack of control, yet the thought was pushed away rapidly. No amount of control was worth losing Sif and anyone who threatened that, would have to face him. However, Tyr's fear upon his face had been wiped away and replaced with a smug grin. "What a shame it is for you to put on your whole theatrical show, only it seems you have failed to realize that I have been stuck with this rancid kind for months. So, don't think I haven't perfected the art form of killing a Frost Giant."

"We'll see about that, then." Loki snarled. Tyr charged, but Loki acted unfazed. In one motion, Loki used his newly acquired strength to lift the Asgardian by the neck. Slowly, he squeezed until he saw the life begin to leave Tyr's eyes. 

"Loki! Stop! Please!" Sif cried desperately, still clutching her wound.

Loki removed his attention from Tyr and turned it towards Sif. "Why should I? Did you not see what he did to you?" Loki demanded, fury still blazing in his eyes. 

"Of course I did. He deserves everything that you are doing to him, maybe even worse, but you don't. You've killed so many, you're better than him, you shouldn't stoop his lows." she reasoned. 

His devilish features began to soften at her words, but then his gaze traveled to the crimson soaked ground. The golden underground was now forever stained by Tyr's deceit, a constant reminder of his sins. A sudden realization hit and Loki knew what he had to do. "I'm so sorry Sif." Loki whispered with a tone full of pain, then he forced himself away from Sif and reached for Tyr's own blade before using it to pierce the warrior's chest. Tyr lifelessly fell to the ground. 

Along with him, Loki dropped to his knees as the indigo faded from his skin. "He had to be stopped." Loki paused. "Just like someone should've stopped me." He then swallowed, taking in Sif's own silence. Then, he rose and hurriedly lifted Sif bridal style. 

As he raced through the blizzard, Loki noticed Sif slowly slipping into unconsciousness, which only sped up his already speedy pace. When the sight of two Vanir soldiers came into view, Loki breathed a short lived sigh of relief. When he came into the guards field of vision, they almost instantly raised their weapons, but at the sight of himself, covered in blood, along with Sif, shock was evident on their elfish faces.

"Let me inside." Loki demanded, however the Vanir merely stood their ground, swords at the ready. "I said now! She is dying!" Loki now growled, with flared nostrils. The Vanir, unable to completely process the situation, ran to unfasten the locks. 

Loki went sprinting inside. "Where is Thor! It's Sif! She needs help!"


	28. The Return

Thor pushed passed the now gathering crowd, concern washing over his features. "What the Hel are you doing here?" he demanded, throwing up Mjolnir in defense. Behind him, the Avengers also stood with watchful eyes full of mistrust. 

Loki slapped away the hammer and scoffed, "Sif is lying unconscious in my arms, yet you are concerned over my presence?" 

"You're covered in blood, blood that I know for a fact is not yours and for all I know, this could be a trap to get back within our ranks." Thor accused him. 

Loki rolled his eyes, "Please do explain how I managed to convince the Lady Sif to join me?"

"If you cannot see her love for you, you must be truly blind."

Loki's expression briefly softened as he looked down at the pale warrioress laying draped within his arms. "Never mind that, please, help her. Tyr is dead, I have nothing to go against you with, but take me away if you must, you make sure she is alright, I beg of you." 

Thor grimaced, then nodded to a nearby Vanir man who appeared to be a healer. He bobbed his head in return, signaling another small herd of people who ran over to relieve Loki of Sif's limp body, which at this point was nothing but dead weight. At the exchange, Loki clenched his jaw, but gave her away somewhat willingly. 

"Now, you were saying, Tyr is dead? When did this occur and...how?" Thor questioned as a new wave of people came to restrain Loki. 

Loki frowned and shot a threatening glare to his captors as they placed a set of Asgardian cuffs upon his hands. "Is this really necessary, Thor?" He asked with exasperation, completely ignoring his brother's question.

"Ask yourself that question again and maybe you'll recall everything you've done." Thor growled. "Now answer mine." He added. 

Loki sighed deeply and averted his eyes from contact with Thor's. "I killed him." 

Thor raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, so is betraying your allies now your signature move?"

"Shut up Thor, I don't need this right now. I've already explained to Sif what my plan was. I had no intention to harm any of you."

Thor crossed his thick arm, "Try telling that to my dead comrades that were lain waste after you joined the other side with your new pal. So do tell me what you did plan to do." 

"I had no part in their demises, Thor, you know that as well as I. We were greatly outnumbered. As for my intentions, I only wished to gather information, which I did." Loki continued to elaborate on his story to which Thor listened intently, trying his best to not quickly pass judgement. 

Hours seemed to have passed once Loki's story drew to close. "If everything you have said is true, why didn't you tell us then?"

"I suppose it's just not my style." Loki said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. When Thor didn't return the gesture, Loki bit his lip and threw in,"I needed absolutely authenticity and I'll just go ahead and admit it, I honestly didn't even have a plan formulated until after Tyr took me away. So, I never really did have the time to tell you." Thor continued his grimace. "What? Did I defend you, darling?" Loki asked mockingly. 

Just then, a short woman with golden-brown hair appeared wearing a relieved expression on her face. "The Lady Sif is still currently in bad condition, however she should not remain that way for long. Not surprisingly, she is fighting hard ."

"Finally some good news in this depressing cesspool." Loki exclaimed. He began to walk passed the woman in the direction of Sif, but he was quickly drawn to a halt. 

As Loki had guessed from the thick meaty arms, it was Thor that had put Loki to an abrupt stop. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. 

"Where do you think?" Loki shot back, 

Thor paused to think over his decision. "Ugh, fine, go. But, you pull something and you'll be worse than dead, considering you don't seem to understand what that word means anyway."

A chuckle came from Loki's throat as he pushed passed Thor's hand. "Thanks Big Bro," he joked. He continued passed the large huddles of people and ignored each individual stare of mistrust and anger. It was all becoming a normal occurrence for him. Hatred just came as a second nature. Yet, there was one who managed to see passed it all, and right now, she was all that mattered. 

"Sif..." Loki breathed as soon as he came into contact with his friend. 

She let out a deep groan, "Stop being so dramatic Loki. This is an average Tuesday for me." 

A smile crept up Loki's lips in response, "I won't argue with that, m'lady." 

Out of the blue, Sif gasped, making Loki trip on his own feet in shock. "What? What? Is something the matter? Are you okay?"

"ODIN!" She basically yelled. 

Loki tilted his head in utter confusion, then realization struck him. "Oh no." 

"Loki! What the Hel did you do to him? You never cared to tell me the details!" Sif was beginning to grow angry once again, leaving behind their entire progression. 

The Trickster held up his hand in defense against the screaming woman, "I did nothing!" She narrowed her eyes and at the same time, Loki heard the soft trample of feet hitting the ground. "No, I swear it, when I returned, I merely meant to lock Odin away for a few days, however soon after, the King fell into Odin Sleep." 

Thor burst in, his eyes blazing. "I warned you, Loki!" he roared. 

"Thor, hush, he has done nothing to me. Odin, though..." Sif trailed off. Just as it had with Loki, the reminder hit the man with a pause, then came full force.

"No one panic, Odin should still be within the palace in Odin Sleep." Thor eyed him carefully and Sif kept her stare of disbelief apparent on her face. "Should be."

Thor pinched his nose in frustration, clearly trying his hardest to keep his temper at bay. "My Gods, Loki! What the Hel were you thinking? I knew you were mindless, but this-this is an all new low." 

"Fine, Thor. With Tyr gone, the Jotuns are without leadership and should be weak, I can't image it being hard to slip past their ranks and retrieve him. Let's go, if it's that urgent."

His hands were held out in exasperation, "Of course it's urgent! He's our father!"

"Your father."

Thor rolled his eyes, "Do we really have time to get into this again, Loki?"

"Fine, but if he's not where I left him, that is not my problem." Loki shrugged.

It was then that Sif spoke up, "I'm coming too." 

Both brother's whipped around, incredulous. "Are you mental?" said Loki, while simultaneously Thor replied with a loud mouthed, "No!"

"I'm going, whether you like it or not, boys." Sif argued, crossing her arms.

Loki frowned. "Sif, you were just stabbed through the chest not three hours ago. You're staying here. If not willingly. I will make sure you do myself." His voice was tinged with an edge only brought out by his own fears of the situation. 

Sif huffed with discomfort, "Ugh just go. If you two die because I wasn't there, then don't say that I didn't warn you."

"We'll uh try to remember that." Thor chided as he ruffled her hair playfully, earning him a glare filled with malice. He backed off, a small grin still present on his face. "Oh and dear, Sif, could you please inform the others of Loki's current situation? They will not be happy, but they need to hear it." She nodded in response and the two left her in peace.

The two brothers headed out, only stopping to alert the others of their plans. Steve, of course, demanded he help, though Thor insisted this was more of a family matter. The Captain unhappily agreed, but only under the circumstance that Thor allowed him to help had they not return within the next two hours. 

Outside, the air had begun to warm and all around them, the frost covered ground was slowly melting. "It's the Jotuns..." Loki theorized. "They're retreating." 

At this, they sped their pace. "So, do tell. Where exactly are we going, Loki?" asked Thor after entering through the gates of the main hall. 

"The dungeons of course, you oaf." Loki grumbled, stepping ahead of the Thunderer.

"I passed through there many of times, I couldn't have been so daft as to not see him." 

Loki snorted, clearly satisfied with his answer, "Have you no remembrance of who I am? " Without a word, Loki seamlessly disappeared in thin air.

Thor froze and brought his hammer close to his chest. "Loki? What is this?" An icy pair of hands fitfully clasped themselves around the Avenger's shoulder, making him spin around in defense. There, he found Loki holding his stomach as he erupted in a fit of laughter. 

"It's like you've entirely forgotten what I can do." He chuckled as Thor lowered his hammer. "Of course you've never seen him. He's been under one of my cloaking spells, so he should be safe." Under his breath, he muttered, "...sadly." Thor punched Loki's shoulder a little too hard in response, making the slightly smaller man loose his footing. He ended up tripping and hit an empty cell wall, which in a matter of seconds proved to not actually be empty. Within it, lay Odin, still draped under the soft golden aura of the Odin Sleep. 

Thor's smile faded and he stepped forward. "So you weren't lying?" Loki clicked his tongue and moved aside for Thor to enter the chamber. He stood beside the bed, eyes trained on the sleeping body next to him. "...Father?" he let out weakly. He waited a moment, yet the seconds passed on with no response. Thor sighed and turned away, "How are we going to mov-" he was quickly interrupted by the firm grip of a hand latched tight onto his forearm. 

"My son?" came a murmur. 

Loki glanced to the ground as a new bolt of shame sped through his veins. No, it wasn't shame, it couldn't be, for Loki felt no chagrin in imprisoning his father. Yet, something was causing the sharp pang in his cold, black heart, Loki just couldn't identify what. 

"Father... you uh..." Thor took a deep breath, then perfected in posture as in the presence of his king. "While you were in the Odin Sleep, the Jotuns..."

Odin forced a hand up in silence, "I know."

Thor raised an eyebrow, but continued,"And Tyr, he-" 

"I know."

With his lips pursed, Thor shifted uncomfortably on his feet, as if waiting for the king to say something. "You did well, my son. I am proud." 

At that, Thor took a small step back, "Actually, it is not me you should be proud of. It was Loki who stopped Tyr." Loki's head shot up with wide eyes that moved rapidly back and forth from his brother to his adoptive father. 

Odin narrowed his single eye, but to both Loki and Thor's surprise, he nodded. "Thank you...Loki." Too stunned for words, Loki simply bobbed his head and looked to Thor for assistance. 

"Come, let's get back to the others. I'm sure seeing you will be a great step towards hope for the Aesir." Thor exclaimed. With that, Thor and Loki each took a separate side of the King and hauled him upwards to begin their short journey back to camp. 

Once they reached the others, a single outcry of relief alerted the crowd of the returning King. As the three hobbled in, Odin was released from the brothers' grasp and he cleared his throat. "My people, I know I have been away during these grim times and for that I am truly sorry. But, during that time, I feel blessed to have been able to leave you in the hands of my sons, both of them." Again, Loki was filled with surprise at his father's words, but he was now able to keep his composure in front of the large crowd, even with their hungry eyes baring into his skin. "They have proved to be more than capable of leading this realm and for that I can safely say that I have no fear of allowing them to rule when my time comes. But for now, we must all band together as Aesir, as Vanir, as...Midgaurdians..., to repair the damage that has been brought upon our realm, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! I want to thank all of you guys for sticking with me on this story, it really means a lot and also, SEQUEL COMING SOON!!!!


End file.
